Shules Fantasies
by xsweetsms6x
Summary: this is a collection of my smuttier one shots for Shules.   CHAPTER 6 NOW UP: Three Years in the Making! Okay seriously this one shot is super long and super smutty :
1. Chapter 1

Shawn stood on the outside of Juliet's apartment door and knocked. He heard some shuffling and tilted his head closer to the door. It was her turn to host movie night and his turn to choose the movie. Gus was finally on a date THANK GOD. Maybe then he would stop creeping out the women in his building so much with his lame pick up lines and leering. Juliet seemed happy that it was just going to be the two of them tonight. He eyed the door when it still had yet to be opened. What was taking her so long?

"Julessss?" he called out as he knocked again. He leaned his ear against the door and furrowed his brows when he didn't hear her coming to answer the door, but instead he heard a muffled curse. He felt alarm race up his back of his spine and he grabbed the door handle, and felt a mixture of relief and discomfort that it was in-fact unlocked. He threw the door open and saw that it was dark in her apartment. "Jules are you alright?" he called out when he walked more fully into the apartment he heard the door slam shut behind him. He let out a loud girlish scream and felt a hand grab his wrist and fling him against the wall. Shawn dropped the dvd as well as his candied goods he had brought for the occasion. "Not the Lemonheads!" he whined when he heard them scatter across the hardwood floor.

"Hands where I can see em'." Shawn was pushed towards the wall harshly in the back, and forced to put his hands against the wall. His fear for himself and Juliet faded when he realized it was Juliet's sultry voice in his ear. The light was flicked on. He tried to move away from the wall but was pushed back towards it. "Spread your legs." she commanded in a husky whisper in his ear.

"Jules what the…?" he soon realized she planned on frisking him when he felt her place her small hands on his hips and he felt her crowd his body with hers. She ran her right hand around the front and brushed his crotch briefly and fleetingly and then it was gone. She sunk her hands down and he jumped a little when she slid them into his back pockets letting her fingers caress his ass. She took her good old time checking. "I don't have anything in my back pockets Jules." he said quietly. She clicked her tongue at him to quiet him. Shawn closed his eyes as he felt her slide down the back of his body and she ran her hands starting from his shins up ever so slowly. He forgot to breathe as she let her hands slide between his legs running up his inner thighs just brushing him.

"Are you hiding a weapon or you just happy to see me?" she chuckled softly in his ear as she brushed his burgeoning hard on not just once but twice. She cupped him through his denim and he leaned his head back and sighed. "Definitely just happy to see me."

"What is going on Jules?" he moaned as she let him go, and began patting his sides her fingers rubbing his flat and hardening nipples through his buttoned down shirt.

"I have been thinking about this for so long Shawn. Thinking about what it be like to act out just one of my fantasies of you." she sighed as she ran her hands all over his body.

"And arresting me is one?" he whimpered when she ran a hand back down and rested it just at the waistband of his jeans just above where he needed her touch the most. He felt her lean into him to reach where he placed his hands against the wall. Her breasts rubbed his back and even through his shirt and hers he still felt her nipples puckered. He let out a loud groan of slight pain as she wrenched first his left arm, then his right to his back and his eyes widened when he heard the tall tale snap of cuffs on his wrists. The cool metal doing nothing to settle the rising temperature inside him.

"Jules?" he was whirled around and was finally facing her. His eyes ate up the sight of her. She had dark eye shadow on, and deep red lipstick the kind that just made you want to taste her delectable lips. Shawn looked down to the obvious fake police uniform. She left the top three buttons undone and he could see the swells of her breasts, and she had the bottom of the shirt tied so he could see her belly button. He let his eyes lower to the small little bicycle shorts that barely made it to her upper thighs. His penis began to harden painfully just at the sight of her. "God Jules you look so damn hot." he moaned.

"You have the right to remain silent." she growled as she walked him to her couch and pushed him down. She walked over and stood in front of him, and he looked up at her. "So if I were you Shawn. I'd shut up." she breathed as she bent down, and grabbed a hold of his back of his neck and brought him forward for a kiss. Shawn sighed into it and slid his tongue deep into her mouth. She angled her head to the side and met his tongue with hers. She pulled back and pushed him against the cushions. His hands that were cuffed behind his back dug into the back of the couch. Juliet smirked as she grabbed each side of his dark blue buttoned down shirt and yanked. He watched as the buttons flew everywhere and she parted his shirt exposing his bare chest to her. She got down onto her knees and shoved his knees wide apart so she could sneak between them.

"JULESSSSS that was my…" his words died in his mouth as he moaned when she cupped his cock through his denim cutting off whatever else he was going to say. His brain couldn't seem to function anymore. She leaned over him and settled just the tip of her tongue at his navel and ran a wet trail down to the waistband of his jeans. Her one hand still caressing his cock through the denim while her other had raised up and was flicking his nipple hard. She sat back and smiled up at him. He felt dazed and incredibly turned on.

"Anything you SAY or…" she smiled coyly at him and he tried to figure out her game. Her eyes fell to his crotch. "DO can and will be held against you in a court of law." she breathed as she went to unsnap his jeans. She leaned over him and kissed him again. Shawn sighed into her mouth and kissed her passionately. He heard his zipper to his jeans being lowered it was the only other sound in the room other then their ragged breathing, and she pushed him back when it became imperative that they breathe. He gulped in some much needed oxygen, and licked his lips. He could still taste her on his mouth.

"Uncuff me Jules." he whispered when she pushed his shoes off, and unhurriedly took his socks off.

"No." she smiled up at him and batted her eyes as she grabbed the parted denim in both hands and tugged hard. Shawn lifted his hips a little and soon he was just sitting in his light gray boxer briefs and his shirt parted for her viewing pleasure. "Ooh all for me." she moaned as she stared at his erection.

"Jules please." he pouted as he struggled against the cuffs. He wanted to touch her. She got up and sat next to him on the couch. She leaned her head down and nuzzled his neck. Her long hair slipping onto his chest. He leaned his head to the side to allow her better access to his neck. He moaned slightly when she bit on his neck a little. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her right hand slid beneath his underwear and grabbed him. "Oh…" he moaned and he tried to move away from the sucking at his neck. She sat back and grinned at him.

"You have the right to speak to an attorney." she breathed as her hand never stopped stroking him.

"Jules that's going to leave a mark." he whimpered as she had moved her mouth to the same spot on his neck and was once more sucking hard and nibbling with her teeth. She sat back and smiled at her handiwork the red mark getting deeper on the column of his neck.

"Then maybe you should stop talking." she whispered into his ear, and he let out a startled sigh when her tongue darted in his ear. Her right hand slid over his tip and her thumb ran across the slit and Shawn let out a loud cry of delight. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." she said and Shawn opened his eyes when her hand left his cock. He was breathing raggedly. She lifted a leg and soon was straddling him.

"Please I want to touch you." he whispered through the shortness of breath. She smiled down at him and grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, all the while she ground her sex into his. She gasped into his mouth as he lifted his hips off the couch a little to cause more friction. Well at least he was getting on some level ground as she cried into his mouth. He continued to grind his aching sex up into hers when she pulled out of the kiss. She got up and off of him and eyed him as she began untying the bottom of her shirt. He watched her with his eyes half closed.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" she whispered as she leaned down over him her hands resting on the back of the couch on either side of his head, her breasts just mere inches from his face. He forced his eyes up to hers and nodded his head.

"I understand." he whispered, and she licked her lips as she stood back a little and her eyes had fallen back to his cock. She began unbuttoning her shirt and slowly slid it off her shoulders and it fell to a heap with his clothes. The bra she was wearing was a red lacy one that she must of bought a size too small because her breasts were ready to pop out of it. "God you bought a red lacy bra?" he closed his eyes as his penis throbbed madly against his boxer briefs.

"You shouldn't have ever told me you thought they were sexy." she grinned as she began shucking the small shorts and stood in just her bra and a red thong and her black strapped spiked heels. She licked her lips as she stared at his almost naked body. "Shawn I just want kiss your body all over."

"Jules will you please uncuff me?" he begged. She smiled at him but ignored his plea. But instead she grabbed his elbow and helped him stand up. She tugged him towards her bedroom, and he leaned close to her and kissed her as she walked him backwards through the entrance of her bedroom. She sighed happily but pushed away from the sensual kiss all too early. She walked him back and his knees hit the mattress. He let out a gasp and fell onto the bed. Shawn sat up. She held up the small key.

"Once I uncuff you, hands up." she growled. Shawn nodded and sighed in heaven as his arms finally were freed from behind his back. Juliet quickly shoved his open shirt off of him letting the buttoned down shirt fall to the floor. He leaned forward to grab her for a kiss when she pulled back. "Hands Shawn!" he blinked when he heard the gruff demand. Shawn sighed and he couldn't stop the game she wanted to play even if he wanted too. He lifted his hands and he moaned when she climbed on the bed next to him and caught his mouth with hers. She scooted up the bed and he followed never stopping the kiss. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She forced his hands above his head when she broke the kiss he realized his hands were now cuffed to the headboard.

He eyed the headboard where his hands were raised up too. He tugged just a little and realized he was under her mercy. Shawn leaned his head up so he could look down at her who was sitting on the bed near his feet. She grabbed the elastic to his boxer briefs and her smile grew wicked as she tugged them down and twirled them in her fingers gazing at his now completely naked form. She looked down at his straining penis. She licked her lips, which just caused him to throb harder, and flung his boxer briefs over her shoulder.

"Shawn, can you afford an attorney?" she grinned at him as she grabbed his cock. His eyes closed as she wrapped not just one hand but both around his cock. He jumped when he felt a swipe of her tongue on his tip.

"Oh fuck." he cursed as his eyes opened and he eyed her between his legs. Her blue eyes were staring at him intently while her mouth was open and was mere inches from his penis.

"I asked you a question Shawn. Its rude to ignore a policewoman." she purred as she swiped her tongue against his tip again. His entire body bucked up off the bed.

"No." he forced out as he quivered in her touch. This had to be the sexiest game they ever played.

"Well then maybe you should want to please me." she whispered as she nuzzled him with her cheek and then ran just the tip of her tongue up and down the shaft of his penis. She stopped when she met the base, and then to the underside of the mushroomed head. Shawn groaned loudly.

"Oh-yes." he forced between gasps of breath as she continued to caress his cock with just her tongue. He longed for her to take him in her mouth and suck him.

"Good." she sat back and stared down at his throbbing and straining penis. Shawn forced his eyes to look up at her. She unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground. Her eyes never leaving his. Shawn let his gaze drop to her now naked breasts. She had pretty pert little breasts. He licked his lips. Her nipples were hardened peaks. She straddled him and leaned down. She grabbed the underside of her breast and offered him one. He opened his mouth and licked his tongue across the hard peak. Her breath caught and she allowed him another lick. "Oh Shawn." she moaned softly as he opened his mouth to suckle as much of her breast as he could. She pulled away quickly.

"Hey I wasn't done." he whined.

"Yeah, well you are." she said sternly as she stood up and grabbed the small barely there underwear and tore them off. The smell of sex filled the air and Shawn stared between her legs.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered staring at her from top to bottom. She was the most beautiful and sexy woman he had ever the pleasure of being with.

"Yeah well you aren't so bad yourself Shawn." she took the time to stare at his penis. "Now you want to know how to please me Shawn being that you don't have enough money for an attorney?" she smiled wickedly at him.

"How?" he watched as she took the heels off and climbed back onto the bed and straddled him. He felt her wetness coating his belly. He wasn't the only one getting aroused by the sexy game. She scooted her body up and soon he watched as she tucked her small delicate feet under his shoulders so she could settle her beautiful and wet core near his mouth. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. "If you can make me orgasm without using your mouth I will maybe think of not having you arrested." she grinned down at him. He looked up at her and the challenge was enticing. "No tongue, no lips, no-ooh." she stopped when he blew on her clit lightly needing no more encouragement. Shawn looked up and watched as she grabbed at her breasts and strummed her nipples.

"Imagine my tongue on your clit. Imagine as I swirl it around and flick it, and then suckle it Jules. Imagine it." he growled when he heard a slight gasp as he tried to get her to imagine just that. He blew harder on the small little swollen nub that was so close to his mouth he could almost taste her. "I want to stick my hard dick in your tight entrance Jules." he whispered getting dirtier by the second. "I want to feel your sex clasp my cock as you are about to lose it all around me." he listened to her moans and soft sighs of pleasure of the mental images. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, and looked up with a smirk as she ran a hand downwards sifting through her private hair stopping short just above her aching sex.

"Touch me Shawn." she whimpered.

"I can't Jules I can't afford an attorney remember." he smiled evilly at her as he continued her game and once more blew harder at the glistening and quivering little clit.

"PLEASE." she begged and Shawn let his head fall back to the pillow and tried to resist the urge to do just as she wanted. He wanted her to touch herself, he wanted to see her pleasure herself now that would be his fantasy. He gasped loudly when her left hand had snaked behind her, and wrapped around his penis and was stroking him. Shawn blew on her clit raggedly as he tried to concentrate on to the task at hand, and that was driving her insane with need not at what her hand was doing to him. He heard the intake of breath, and watched her finally give in as she slid her right hand down to her clit and began stroking herself in time with the hard strokes of his penis. Shawn moaned as he listened to her cries growing louder, and her hips undulated in time with her strokes. He knew she was close. Shawn stared into her face as she lowered her lids but kept her aroused filled blue eyes on his, she never looked so beautiful.

"Come Jules!" he moaned harshly as he watched as her body shuddered on top of his as her hand between her legs moved a little quicker. Her eyes went wide and she let out a sharp cry of his name as her back arched forward, and her entire body trembled. She let go of his penis so she could desperately grab at the back of the headboard as she leaned forward and continued to shudder as her orgasm tore through her. He turned his head so he could kiss her knee. Once the last tremor faded she sat back and looked down at him.

"Whoa." she languidly got up and off of him carefully not to kick him, and moved down his body to nestle between his legs.

"Jules please uncuff me so I can make love to you properly." he tugged on the cuffs once more wanting to bury his cock deep inside her.

"No." she grinned down at his penis that was standing at attention awaiting for her affections. "Baby you are going to beg me to let you come." she smiled wickedly and leaned down and wrapped her tongue around his penis. Shawn let out a loud cry as her mouth settled on just his tip and sucked hard.

"Please I want to come inside you." he forced out through clenched teeth as she bobbed her head up and down taking him as deeply as she could. Shawn felt her wrap her small hand around his base to hold him steady for her ministrations. Juliet's other hand disappeared between his legs and was fondling his balls. Shawn growled in the back of his throat as his orgasm began rushing forward. He thrust his hips up as he couldn't hold back much longer and then her mouth was gone. He looked down at her and she was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she grinned as she stared at him from her seat between his legs. He shook with the need to come. The orgasm that had been just edging its way forward was slowly receding leaving him with the tension still coiled deep in his loins and belly.

"I need…" he tugged on his cuffed hands.

"Oh you need to come?" she grinned as she began licking playfully at his penis. She let her tongue swipe at the salty fluid that gathered at his tip.

"Jules please."

"Is that the best begging you can do Shawn?" she grinned as she sat back and left the poor organ straining for her to finish what she started. She watched Shawn tug desperately on his cuffed hands. She laid a hand on his stomach and the muscles beneath her hand bunched. She laid her head down and sucked one of his balls into her mouth. She grinned when his entire body jumped and he moaned harshly. Juliet sat back and he let out a strangled groan in the back of his throat. She eyed him. "I'm waiting." she purred as she massaged his belly and ducked her tongue into his navel once more.

"PLEASE JULES I NEED TO COME." he whimpered.

"I want something better then that." she sighed as she licked a wet trail down his left hip to the inside of his right thigh ignoring his cock all together. She bit him hard on the thigh and he lifted his hips slightly trying to do anything to get her to touch him where he needed her too.

"SUCK ME JULES! PLEASE I NEED YOU TO GET ME THE FUCK OFF!" she smirked at the desperate words that erupted from him, and decided she would do as he asked. She swooped her head down engulfing his entire penis in her mouth, and she sucked as hard as she could hearing the loud shout of surprised happiness. She bobbed her head up and down taking him as deeply as she could and felt him getting close once more, and this time she wasn't going to deny him his orgasm.

"OH-F-FUCK JULES!" he gasped out. He looked down and tugged hard on his cuffs. Juliet smiled around his cock in her mouth and she was determined for him to come now. She squeezed his balls hard in her fist and Shawn let out a loud cry, his hips bucking, pushing himself deeper into her mouth if it was possible and she let him. Each time she ascended she would flick his tip, and then when her mouth descended back down she sucked hard and lightly dragged her teeth across his smooth rigid shaft as she went down all the way to the base. His hips rotated and twisted desperately seeking the orgasm just out of reach and she let him, she just kept cupping and squeezing his balls. Seconds later Shawn jerked in her mouth just before he came spurting out his thick cum down her throat. Shawn was shouting her name and jerked some more as Juliet sucked every last drop of him. Finally when she couldn't wring out another moan, or drop of cum out of Shawn, she let him out of her mouth. Shawn slumped onto the mattress panting and she smiled up at him.

"Was it good for you Shawn?" she grinned as she grabbed the small key and finally uncuffed him. His arms fell down limply and he looked around dazed. His hair was sticking up a little with sweat.

"Damn Jules that was so hot. We need to play that game more often." he smiled at her contently as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you Shawn."

"I love you more Jules. But hey….we didn't get to watch a movie." he said with a yawn. "And it was my turn to choose. You didn't by chance distract me from choosing the movie tonight did you?" She chuckled and ducked her head knowing she had been caught. "You did you naughty naughty girl!"

"Well Shawn we have already seen Airplane a billion times. And I wanted to seduce you so badly. I have always wanted to tie you up and have my way with you." she grinned at the satisfied look in his eyes. "Besides I wasn't hearing any complaints earlier." she lovingly ran a hand across his chest.

"We have to save those handcuffs for later." he closed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you'd let me restrain you again?"

"More like return the favor my little doodle pumpkin."

"Promises promises." she whispered as she snuggled into his embrace and allowed the beckoning of sleep to overtake her.

"Love you."

"Love you too Shawn." she sighed and fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet heard the loud banging at her door. Juliet had called in from work today and sat in her pajamas all day and did nothing but mope. She continued to sit on her counter in her small kitchen, and ate the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the carton. Tears ran down her cheeks as she placed the spoon in her mouth and the cool dessert did nothing to soothe her soul.

"Damn it Jules open this door!" she closed her eyes when she heard Shawn's voice filter through the hardwood front door to her apartment. She looked down pulling a decidedly huge chunk of ice cream onto the metal spoon and placed it into her mouth.

"G-go away Shawn." she forced out amidst the lump in her throat, and the ice cream even to her own ears it sounded wobbly at best.

"Not a chance Jules. Now open up or I will wake up all your neighbors by singing Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely by the Backstreet Boys."

"Go away Shawn!" she shouted this time much more angrily. Why wouldn't he just drop it?

"SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONE-LLLLLY. IS THIS THE FEEL LIIIIIIIING I NEED TO WALK WITH!" Juliet closed her eyes at the terribly out of tune rendition of that song she had ever heard. She eyed the clock and saw it was well past midnight and most of her neighbors were elderly and wouldn't like it that Shawn was screeching like a dying cat out there trying to get her to open up. She hopped down and stomped her way over to the door, and opened it just a bit. "THERE'S SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING ELSE…..heart!" he ended lamely when she stood there unimpressed by the song.

"Shawn please stop singing."

"Sorry I don't know many Backstreet Boys songs. Now if you asked Boys II Men, or New Kids on the Block then I'd be rocking it out."

"Shawn just go home."

"No." he put a hand to the door and pushed. She held her ground and tried to push the door shut.

"Go away." she snapped.

"No Jules we need to talk about what happened." he made a face and let out a grunt. "Damn Jules you are you made of tin?" he whined struggling to push the door open.

"I don't want too. And tin isn't that strong not compared to steel." she corrected him and closed her eyes, and used all her might and shoved hard on the door trying to keep him on the outside.

"You sound like Gus now." he sighed and Juliet wished she could roll her eyes at him right now. But concentrated on keeping him out. She wanted to wallow in her self pity in peace. "Ouch." he whined and she immediately stopped and slid the door open wide so she could inspect him.

"Shawn are you alright?" she asked immediately concerned she had hurt him yet again. Shawn took the opportunity to slide into her apartment. Juliet narrowed her eyes on him and realized she had been duped. "Shawn you, you jerk." she growled as she slammed her door shut.

"Well I had to play an underhanded tactic Jules you weren't going to let me in. And where did you get those muscles Jules? Its incredibly hot, how strong you are." he smiled but when she did nothing more then glare at him his smile died on his lips and he shrugged. "We need to talk this out."

"No we don't."

"Yeah we do, you think I am just going to let you break up with me for a dumb reason?"

"Dumb reason? Dumb reason! Wow Shawn thanks for insulting me." she growled as she went to walk past him. He sighed and grabbed at her arm. "Let go of me Shawn!" he did as she asked and looked at her.

"Jules you can't break up with me because I got hurt on a case!" he sighed. Her eyes immediately went to his arm where the psycho lady had taken a knife to his arm. He had needed some stitches but that was it.

"I can when I put you in that danger!" his eyes softened when he finally got to the reason why she was pushing him away. How the hell did she view it as her fault?

"Jules its not your fault why I got stabbed. And its not even that bad, sure I whined when it happened but I had just wanted your sympathy. Its really not that bad I promise, next week I get the stitches out."

"You don't get it Shawn. I should've been the one there not you! I let you go there because I figured she wasn't the culprit, and thought I was right and you were wrong. Because of my stubbornness she attacked you. It is my fault. I am a cop and I am a detective I had taken an oath to uphold the law. And I nearly lost you because of my stupidity." she turned from him and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream carton. He watched as she hopped onto the kitchen counter and plopped the spoon into her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Okay I see why you are upset but I don't get why you broke up with me!" he said trying his best puppy dog eyes at her. She didn't even look at him she continued looking at her bare feet that swung back and forth high off the tiled floor.

"Shawn just drop it." she whispered still not looking at him.

"No because I don't want to drop it. Jules it has taken us five long years to get together. We have been in this relationship for a little over six months and you just want me to let you go because of some psycho chick running at me with a butcher knife? How is that any different then when they hold me at gunpoint or any other time I get myself into trouble?"

"ITS JUST DIFFERENT THIS TIME!" she cried and Shawn heard the soft sob escape her.

"Because it was your fault that I was there?"

"YES. So you see you deserve to be with a woman that doesn't put her own selfish needs and wants above you. I should've listened to you. I should've put aside my need to be right because it doesn't matter who solves it or whose right as long as the culprit is caught. But not me no I had to beat you just this once, and it almost cost you your life." she flung the carton into the sink next to her and buried her face in her small hands and cried. Shawn walked over to her slowly afraid that she would push him away again. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her slightly trembling body and held her. She seemed to cry harder with him trying to comfort her but he didn't care. He began rubbing his hands on her back trying to soothe and gently rocked her.

"Jules it was never your fault." he said quietly. "Its alright to be competitive I thought you were incredibly sexy getting in my face and a few times I thought about forgetting about our rule of no touching at the police station. I had wanted to tear your pantsuit off and have my way with you." he whispered in her ear. "I never listen to anyone Jules so even if you had told me to stay away from crazy Daria I wouldn't have. Which most likely you'd have skinned me alive for. But my little snuggle bunny it wouldn't ever be your fault. How can you blame yourself when I would never?" She sat back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Shawn…"

"Jules don't be a sour pineapple that someone threw away, of course I don't blame you."

"Shawn did you just pull a 'Gus don't be a…' on me?" she asked sweetly with a small ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Maybe, but you deserved it Jules." he eyed her with a small smile. "So are we back together?" he pulled his lower lip out and gave her his best pout. "You know you miss me, and can't live without me."

"Shawn we had been broken up for barely twelve hours."

"And you broke up with me on a text no less."

"Shawn you are too persuasive if I had tried in person." he cocked a brow high. He moved in and nuzzled her neck a little.

"So we are back together right?" he asked again wanting confirmation from her that she was once more alright.

"Yes, we are back together again. I should never have tried to push you away Shawn."

"Good because babycakes you are stuck with me."

"Babycakes?" she arched her brow as she looked at him.

"So we can have some hot makeup sex now?" he whispered against her neck peppering light kisses up and down her column of her neck. She shivered at the caress. He pushed her legs apart and stepped between them to get closer and she sighed into him as she leaned down and kissed him. He let his hands into her hair and yanked her tie out of her hair, and her hair cascaded around them. His right hand cupped her neck while the other brushed her cheek almost lovingly. Juliet poured all her emotions into that one kiss and she struggled to suck in breath through her nose. Her nostrils flared when it became almost downright impossible to breathe he pushed away. She gasped some breath in, and he ran his hands up her thighs and then wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her down. She pushed back.

"Wait Shawn I don't think this is the time for sex." she said sternly and he chuckled.

"Why not?" she tapped her bare foot against the tiled floor and pointed at his arm. He looked at his forearm and then at her. "Because of my arm? Wow Jules." he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded and he ignored her and swooped in and yanked her to him. She let out a startled squeak and he leaned his head down and captured her mouth. Her hands laid on his shoulders and he angled his head and pushed his tongue past her lips and delved into her sweet tasting mouth. He pulled back. "You taste like mint." he sighed.

"I had some chocolate mint ice cream too." she sighed when he walked her slowly backwards against the refrigerator. He smiled when he dipped his head again to taste her. "mmmmmm." he sighed as his tongue searched the inner recesses of her mouth and her tongue finally decided to join the fun and met his. He let his hands trail up her sides and brush her nipples. She gasped into his mouth and he repeated the action and immediately felt a response. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled out of the kiss and licked his tongue down her chin, down her neck and just to where her small pajama neckline sat. He grabbed the hem of her small gray t-shirt and yanked it over her head. He palmed her breasts and began flicking her now hardening peaks with his thumb and index fingers. Her head leaned back against the refrigerator and she leaned her back against it and her entire body jumped at the coolness. He leaned his head down and took a peak into his mouth and began flicking it with his tongue, while he continued to pluck the other harder with his fingers. She moaned and her hands went into his hair and held him to her as he continued to shower her one breast with loving care from his mouth. He wrapped his free hand around her, and placed his hand wide open at the small of her back just above her cute little butt, and pulled her into him letting her feel exactly how much he cared for her.

She sighed at the contact of his hardening erection with her belly and he pulled away from her breast. She let out a soft moan of protest and tried to push his head back to her breast, but he smiled as he licked his tongue to her other nipple that was awaiting the same wonderful attention he had poured on the other. He began twisting her other nipple that was wet from his care and he heard the quick intake of small pain and pleasure. He bit on the tip and sucked hard and she let out a soft moan of his name and he felt her hands sneak under the back of his shirt and rake her fingernails up his back causing little goosebumps to stir. He felt her begin rhythmically rubbing and grinding against him. He let go of her breast and let out a soft groan of his own. She was much shorter then he was without her any shoes on. She had to lean her head back slightly to look up at him.

"Shawn I want you." he smiled down at her and kissed her again. His hands immediately going to her red and pink flannel pajama bottoms and pushed them down off of her slender hips. When he didn't feel the waistband to her panties he pushed away and groaned harshly.

"Damn Jules no underwear." he sighed as he eyed her completely naked form. She laughed softly. He began littering her body with kisses and then he slowly got to his knees. He laved her cute little belly button with his tongue.

"Shawn you have too many clothes on." she whispered grabbing at his soft baby blue polo shirt. He lifted his hands and let her yank it up and over his head. Her eyes fell to the obvious bulge in his dark blue denim jeans. He smiled up at her, and then licked his lips.

"Let me show you how much I want you to be selfish with your needs." he whispered lifting her right leg over his shoulder. Juliet moaned harshly when she watched Shawn lean forward and breathe lightly near her core.

"Oh god Shawn." she moaned when she felt a small lick of his tongue against her thigh.

"What do you want?" he whispered ignoring her sex that was beginning to tingle in need. Juliet's hips came off away from the refrigerator a little seeking his mouth. His head snapped back a little from the force of her thrust but he lifted his left hand and placed it on her belly and pushed her back. He looked up at her. "I want you to say it."

"Shawn…"

"Say you need this Jules. Say you need to feel my mouth on you." He kissed her hip. His right hand on her thigh that was over his shoulder, and his other on her belly which was holding her against the refrigerator.

"I need you Shawn."

"To do what? Tell me Jules I want to please you." her hand went into his hair and sifted his thick and soft hair through her fingers.

"Taste me." she whispered quietly.

"Say it louder." he licked his tongue up and down the inside of her thigh never quite moving where she needed him the most. "Its okay sweetheart at wanting to be selfish."

"TASTE ME." she forced out and he sighed as he leaned forward and did as she wanted. He first touched her with the tip of his tongue and her entire body jolted as if he had just electrocuted her. Her hand in his hair twisted and some of his hair was pulled. He felt a lick of pain in his scalp but ignored it, as he caressed her lovingly. He felt the muscles in her thigh on his shoulder contract a little and her hips tried to surge forward again to seek more of his mouth. Shawn pushed her back a little so he could continue to pleasure her without her orgasm rushing an end of this too soon. He wanted to prolong this for her as long as he could. He wanted her to realize that it was only natural to want to be selfish sometimes. He felt her leg that was over his shoulder curve into his back as if trying to pull him forward. He opened his mouth and pulled her swollen little nub into his mouth and sucked. He listened to her scream and Shawn let her pull him forward now. He hoped she would understand this. She had now both hands in his hair holding him to her and he tried to keep a steady rhythm. He struggled to make sure he evened out his breathing as he sucked and licked and nuzzled and generally just drove her insane with need. "OOH SHAWN." she gasped and he knew she was close.

Shawn swirled her clit around with his tongue, and let his left hand wander down and he slid his middle finger deep inside her wet heat. He moaned hotly into her core at how incredibly wet she had become. Shawn inserted another finger and began pulling out and then plunging them in to mimic what he desperately wanted to do with his cock. Shawn heard her cries getting more frenzied and her hands clutched tightly at his head and he heard a loud scream of his name and he felt her clit quiver and her vaginal muscles clenched tightly around his fingers. He licked and nuzzled her as he allowed her to ride out her orgasm. When it finally began fading he slid his fingers slowly out of her wet heat, and slowly sat back. He smiled up at her.

"Now that was amazing." he sighed as he slowly stood up.

"Shut the fuck up." she growled and he almost laughed at her language but didn't get the chance when she yanked him into a deep kiss. He slid her his tongue and hoped she could taste herself on his lips. Her hands went immediately to his belt buckle. She had it open and his zipper down in a matter of seconds. He leaned back and looked down.

"Damn Jules." he sighed when she shoved at his jeans desperately wanting them off of him they fell to his ankles.

"Bed now." he smiled at her and shook his head.

"How about right here." he pushed back and pulled down his black boxer briefs so his erection could spring forward. He needed to bury himself inside her heat, the act of giving her oral had left him trembling with need. He thanked his lucky stars he had made himself stay in his jeans, or he'd had taken her well before he gave her that orgasm. Her small hands wrapped around him and it was his turn to groan.

"Get inside me now." she demanded as she hooked a leg around his hip.

"Condom." he groaned not sure if he could hold out much longer before he just plunged into her.

"Pill remember." she moaned as he grabbed her hips and tried to pull him towards her. Shawn grabbed himself and guided his aching cock to her wet entrance, and decided to torture them both. He leaned down and kissed her and rubbed just his tip against her opening, he growled in her mouth the need to plunge into her wet and slick heat was almost overwhelming. She pushed out of the kiss and let her head fall against his shoulder. "Oh god Shawn please get inside me I need you."

"I love you so much." he whispered as he slowly pushed himself further inside her at a slow meticulous pace. She believed in his words as a soft cry was ripped from her throat as he slowly almost lovingly slid to the hilt inside her touching her deeply and not just sexually. Tears threatened and she kept her eyes closed not wanting him to see exactly what this encounter was doing to her. She squirmed a little when he panted but did not move within her. Her leg was hitched high around his waist and her other was supporting her weight, while he had one hand on her ass, and the other against the refrigerator behind her. "Look at me Jules." he said raggedly between pants of air as he struggled to not move inside her. Juliet didn't want too but she couldn't bear not too. Juliet finally opened her eyes and brought them up to his beautiful hazel orbs and he could see the tears. He could see directly into her soul and she felt so extremely full of him she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Her hands desperately held onto his shoulders as it became almost unbearable to not move to not seek their pleasure. But she did not break the eye contact. The small skin above his upper lip was now perspiring she knew what it was costing him at not taking his own pleasure. "I. DO. NOT. BLAME. YOU." he said slowly amongst the labored breathing.

"I-I know." she forced out. She let her hands wander down to his ass and she dug her nails into his skin trying to force him to move. She needed him to move damn it. He hissed in slight pain but he his cock stayed buried to the hilt inside her unmoving.

"Promise me Jules." he moaned as he leaned his head against her shoulder. "P-promise me you'll never blame yourself."

"I-I love you S-Shawn." she forced through her own need to feel him move inside her. "I-I p-pro-oh-mise you." she forced out as she struggled to breathe as she moved her hips gently to maybe get the show on the road. She hoped it assured him and she heard a loud moan and he leaned down and kissed her desperately. He grabbed at her other leg and lifted her up and she wrapped them snuggly around him. Both of his hands cradled her ass, as he slowly pulled out of her.

"But y-your wound." she gasped as he braced her back against the cool surface of the refrigerator. He held himself so just his tip was inside her, and she cried out and wrapped an arm around his neck. He eyed her and suddenly he slammed his cock as deep and as hard as he could go. Her breath caught and she squirmed at being so filled with him. She trembled in his arms as he held her tightly in his arms. "Harder Shawn." she begged as she bit his earlobe and tugged.

"I'll be making sure you forget about my wound soon enough." he said as he pulled out just to slam back into her harder and deeper then before. Her back and hips crashed into the refrigerator with a loud thud almost beating out the loud cry of his name that was torn from her lips. Juliet clutched at his shoulders, her nails now digging in his skin causing dark crescent shaped marks.

"O-oh Shawn." she moaned as he pulled out and plunged back in powerfully. Juliet had never been fucked so vigorously before. Shawn was pounding himself away inside her and all she could do was hang on and enjoy the ride. "SHAWN." his name was shouted as he kept ramming his cock into her mercilessly. Juliet felt the tightening in her loins, she could feel the tension spiraling tighter in the pit of her stomach and she thrust her hips forward to take as much of him inside her. She was desperate for that orgasm that was now moving ever closer.

"Like that Jules!" he moaned into her ear. She answered him with a loud scream of his name as he continued pumping into her body. "Feel me take you." he whispered savagely into her ear. His breath getting much more labored. She heard a steady slap of their sweaty bodies meeting one another's and both their sighs and moans mixed together.

"Oh god yes Shawn, keep doing th-aaaaat!" she ended on yet another scream, but he didn't respond to her verbally, but answered her as he held her hips tighter so that every time he thrust into her she felt the thrust that much more. He concentrated hard on thrusting his penis in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could go. She was so damn wet, so slick, so hot, so perfect he couldn't get enough of her. He felt her body shudder under his hands and he felt her inner walls begin to clamp onto his straining cock. He ignored the sensation and never let up on his brutal pounding of his cock in her. He knew her orgasm was just on the threshold. "Uh….uh…Sh-Shawn!" his name was torn out of her throat she sobbed as her entire body convulsed against his.

He gasped out his answer to her, as he kept thrusting into her brutally loving the cries of his name being ripped from her. He drove into her over and over and over again as his own groans were mixing with her sobs of his name, and knew he was close to his own orgasm. He held her sweat slicked hips tight as he pounded her sex with his, just seconds before he was about to come she tightened her legs around his waist and whispered that she loved him. Shawn let out a guttural shout as he came. He felt his cum spurt into her waiting body, her orgasm milking his until both of them sagged heavily against the refrigerator. Shawn panted, while Juliet tried gulping in much needed air her head lulled against his sweat slicked chest.

"I can't move." he gasped as he panted in air trying to regulate his breathing. He leaned heavily into her and was using his one arm to hold them up.

"I love you Shawn." she kissed his sweaty cheek and smiled deliriously at him. She felt him pull out of her and she sighed at the emptiness she now felt without him filling her so deeply. He lethargically flicked his shoes off and tugged his jeans down. He slowly pulled his black boxer briefs back up and stared at her. His hair was delightfully rumpled from where she head clutched. He licked his lips and the look of satisfaction mirrored her own. He walked slowly towards her his breathing becoming more regular while her own was finally coming back to normal. She tried to move but felt a little wobbly like her knees were made of rubber from her recent orgasm. It had been a mind numbing incredible orgasm she had never before experienced.

"I love you too Jules. And damn was that incredible. Best sex EVEEEER!" he sang to her as he leaned down and wrapped his right arm under her knees, and she wrapped an arm around his neck allowing him to carry her.

"Wait wait wait what about your arm?" she demanded as she peered at his arm where his wound was.

"Jules my love you worry too much. My arm is fine." he laughed softly at her. She nodded her head she felt too exhausted, and too satisfied to actually insist that she walk to her bedroom. He carried her but not to her bedroom but to the bathroom. She snuggled into his chest.

"Time to get you squeaky clean Jules." he whispered huskily in to her ear.

"You'll wash my back and I wash yours?" she purred as she snuggled into his chest as he turned her and they entered the bathroom. He slowly let her slide down his body. She eyed him as he tugged his underwear once more down and off of him leaving them both naked.

"Mmmmm hmmmmm and afterwards….how about round two of makeup sex?" he said staring at her as he turned the nozzle on and she heard the spray of the shower begin.

"S'il vous plait." she leaned in and he closed his eyes, knowing her limited French she learned from highschool made him hot and bothered.

"Eres muy sexy. Yo voy a placer durante toda la noche." Juliet sighed as they kissed once more passionately. She pulled away.

"What does that exactly mean Shawn?" she nuzzled her nose against his letting her forehead against his own.

"You are beautiful. And I am going to pleasure you all night." he brushed his mouth against hers and she sighed as he pulled her into the shower and decided he was right, make up sex was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Am not."

"Shawn you are."

"Not infinity."

"Shawn stop it."

"You stop it."

"SHAWN!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong in the first place." he said. Juliet glared at Shawn through the mirror. He had an innocent smile on his face. She looked back at the task at hand and began applying her red lipstick to her lips. Shawn grabbed her side and she squealed all over again. But this time she had dug the lipstick across her cheek.

"SHAWN I TOLD YOU TO STOP TICKLING ME!" she cried in outrage as she glared at her reflection. He burst into laughter at the long streak of red on her cheek. She whirled around at him, her blue eyes narrowing in on him. She walked up to him and yanked him down and kissed him hard. She pushed him back and smirked with glee. She whirled around, her hair flying and she walked to the mirror and grabbed a tissue, and began wiping her cheek delicately waiting for the erupt of horror that she knew would come.

"JULESSSSSS!" he cried when he caught sight of the lipstick clearly smeared across his mouth. She shrugged.

"An eye for an eye Shawn Spencer." she lifted her head.

"Why you little crafty lovebug."

"Well that should teach you not to mess with a woman whose applying lipstick to her mouth." she smiled at him as he continued wiping at his mouth trying desperately to get the deep red from his lips.

"Jules I look like a clown."

"Not my fault."

"Yeah it was." he grumbled.

"Look at my cheek." she pointed at her cheek that she could still see a clear red line across it.

"Jules how is it my fault you don't have hand-eye coordination."

"Excuse me!" she threw the lipstick down, and eyed her watch. They had an hour before people would start arriving for their small little get together.

"Don't hate on me Jules I'm just stating the fact." he waved a hand at her cheek.

"You tickled me!" he shrugged his shoulders as if that had no reason as to why she had dug the lipstick into her cheek. She eyed her vanity as he continued to peer into the mirror. She picked up her hot pink nail polish feeling the impish urge to one up him. She opened the top and pulled out the brush. She eyed him as he continued to rub his mouth. "I guess you are right Shawn. It was my fault." He turned to look at her.

"That's big of you Jules I knew you'd come to your senses." he leaned to kiss her on the cheek and that's when she struck. She swiped the pink colored brush across his cheek. He jumped at the feeling of wet and coolness on his cheek. "WHOOPS." she said innocently.

"JULES!" he cried when he looked in the mirror and now not only did he have red lips, but a long pink streak across his right cheek. He immediately pressed his hand against it and tried to wipe it off just to smear it harder and further across his cheek. His eyes widened. "You did that on purpose!

"No your face sort of just happened to get in the way of my nail polish." she smirked as she held up the brush for him to see. "Ready to say it was your fault for this in the first place."

"Hell no!" his eyes blazed with a mischievous glint. She put the brush down and held up her hands.

"Shawn, we have a get together to get ready for." she said taking a small step back. "By the way Shawn, you really might want to wash up, you seriously are starting to look like a clown." she giggled.

"Oh really Jules? Its WAR!" he cried and she squealed as she tried to make a run for the door. But he was quick and grabbed her waist and began tickling her. Juliet giggled as she squirmed in his arms. She tried to twist a different way to get away from his relentless tickling when a pain erupted in her ankle. She let out a small cry, as she realized she was going to fall, but Shawn caught her.

"You alright Jules?" concern burrowed deep within his expressive hazel eyes. She looked down at her feet. Why had she decided to wear these damn five inch heels in the first place?

"I just twisted my ankle Shawn." she sighed, as she glanced at his mouth. Their little playful fight was getting her in the mood and the way Shawn was staring at her, and how he was looking was making it worse. He was wearing a dark navy blue dress shirt, and tight black jeans. How she longed to take a nice long look of his firm ass encased in the tight jeans. Why hadn't she taken a glance earlier was beyond her? She loved tight jeans on men, maybe one time in the future she could convince Shawn to wear that football attire again her breath hitching at just the thought. He had to especially wear those football pants.

"JULES? EARTH TO MY HURT SWEETUMS!" his eyes were looking at her concerned. She blinked and cleared her throat trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

"I'm sorry Shawn what did you say?"

"Never mind you must be in a lot of pain." he looked so sad and guilty. She was about to tell him she was truly fine that the pain was lessening, but she sighed in pleasure instead when Shawn lifted her high in his arms and cradled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled forgetting all about easing Shawn's concerns. He placed her delicately on the bed and then scooted back when she leaned forward for a kiss but got nothing but air. She opened her eyes and flopped her hands down on the comforter in irritation.

"Its nothing Shawn." she said with a laugh. But his gentle hands glided down from her hips, and down her bare legs. His fingertips grazed her skin sending goosebumps up and down her arms. She loved his touch. She imagined his hands weren't moving down her legs but rather up them, his hands slid beneath her skirt, and between her thighs. Juliet shifted as a soft ache begun between her legs. His hands halted to a stop.

"Are you okay you are wiggling a lot?" she looked up at him and pasted on a smile so he wouldn't get just how his 'care' was affecting her.

"I'm gonna be okay Shawn." he nodded his eyes, but his hands continued their descent down her legs towards her ankles.

"Which one?"

"Hmmmmm?" she sighed as his fingers caressed both ankles.

"Which one hurts?" he chuckled softly. Juliet looked down and just pointed at one. He nodded and looked down and touched her 'sore' ankle he looked up at her. She faked a sound of pain just to have his touch on her still. "Ouch." she said as she looked at him with woeful eyes.

"Jules why do you wear these things that are meant to try to kill women's feet?" he asked as he stood up. Juliet stared at his crotch that was eye level she just could lean over and unzip them and…he let out an exasperated sound cutting off her fantasy. She forced her eyes up to his face trying to keep what was happening inside her to herself. She didn't need Shawn to know how worked up she was getting by him being so tender and loving with her. They did have a dinner party going to happen in just a short time from now, so there was no time for fun. He turned away from her.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To get you ice."

"Well Shawn it was feeling better with you caressing it." she said quietly hoping he hadn't yet realized she was milking this for all she was worth. He turned to look back at her.

"It was?" his earnest eyes almost made her feel bad for taking advantage of how loving her boyfriend was. He came back and sat down and began gently rubbing her 'sore' ankle. He pulled her heel off and began gently giving her a foot massage. She closed her eyes. Damn was he good at that. Juliet laid on the pillow more and sighed in pleasure as his fingers were working magic against her foot. Her sex began to ache slightly more as she pictured Shawn taking his shirt off and using his mouth on her foot. She wasn't usually turned on by her foot being caressed but right now she was turning into a puddle of lust for her boyfriend. She moaned loudly as her fantasy Shawn began licking his tongue up her calf, to her thigh and his head disappeared under her skirt.

"Jules?" her eyes snapped open and she looked up and saw Shawn looking at her oddly. "Am I hurting you?"

"God no." Juliet hated how breathless she sounded.

"Is it feeling better?"

"Is what feeling better?" she asked.

"Your ankle." he laughed a little.

"Oh it feels great now. But it will much better with a little more of this massage." she closed her eyes as his hands continued to rub and massage. She wanted to get back to where her fantasy had been. It was just getting to the good part!

"Good I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Shawn I'm not…" her eyes opened and she stopped. His eyes flicked up to her face and his hands stopped massaging.

"You're not what Jules?"

"Nothing."

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked as he set her foot down still minus the heel while the other was on.

"Not anymore, not with your loving care." she sat up.

"Liar liar skirt on fire!" he pointed. His eyes turned wicked and she squealed when he lunged for her his hands attacking her sides and she squealed in laughter.

"Stop Shawn." she laughed as she kicked her legs and squirmed to free herself from the relentless tickling. His attack ceased when they both stared deep into each other's eyes. "Kiss me Shawn." she begged.

"Happy to oblige." he settled his mouth onto hers and she sighed into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her tongue past his open lips and straight into the deep cavern of his mouth. He sighed into the kiss and his tongue met and played with hers. She arched her back when he ran a hand down and brushed her breast. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged and let it go with a slight plop. He looked down at her.

She was happy she wasn't the only one getting turned on. She saw his nostrils flare. He leaned back down and kissed her. His right hand tangled in her hair while his other snuck underneath the dark purple blouse and sneaked up and palmed her breast. He used his thumb and continuously brushed her nipple through the bra and she moaned, wishing their clothes would just vanish. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed desperately at his shirt trying to get it off of him. She growled into the kiss. She abandoned that idea when the shirt didn't move and didn't give her the skin she so desperately wanted to feel. She let her hands snake down and cup his hardening cock. He pulled out of the kiss with a loud groan. His hand that had been beneath her blouse slithered down underneath her skirt, while the other was still entangled in her hair.

"O-oh Shawn." she managed through her rapidly speeding up breathing as she gasped and her hips surged upwards as she felt his hand laying at the elastic waistband of her panties. His fingertips just barely sneaked underneath the tiny fabric, and he sifted his fingers through her private hair. Her hips jumped wishing to push his hand where she wanted him the most. He must of finally read her mind when his fingers moved lower to the lips that were extremely wet and ready for him.

"Damn Jules you are so wet." he moaned into her ear as he kissed her cheek, then her mouth. She happily sucked his tongue into her mouth as a loud cry of happiness escaped her as thumb twirled her clit, and he sunk a finger deep within her heat. Her hips jerked upwards and sought more of his touch. Her own hands were now struggling with the belt buckle on his jeans. He rubbed her clit harder, as he sunk two fingers deep within her and all thought vanished as a loud cry of his name escaped her. She ran a hand down her body and held his arm and felt it flex as he pulled his fingers out of her wet core just to plunge them back in, the relentless rhythmic rubbing of her clit never ceased. She felt the tension between her legs intensified, and her hips undulated off the bed trying to seek the orgasm that was tearing forward. She gasped and moaned and her hands reached above desperately grabbing the pillow as her back arched high off the bed. Shawn jumped all of a sudden and his hands were gone, and she opened her eyes. Juliet felt in a daze and her body trembled with the need to climax. She was going to kill him if he thought he was going to tease her to the point of her orgasm just to not give it. She made a move to grab him, but they both jumped when the sound of knocking happened. He flopped onto the bed next to her and groaned.

She eyed the clock and saw that it was 7pm and their guests were arriving. She turned to look at him and she hadn't realized she had dug her hands in his hair, because his hair was rumpled. She saw the bulge in his pants, and his belt was hanging open she had been so close to getting his jeans undone. His buttoned down shirt was rumpled, and now unbuttoned at the top.

"Maybe if we don't answer it they'll go away." he whispered. Juliet liked the sound of that. She was more then willing to forego the get together to get that hot orgasm that was on the way. She sighed when the knocking grew louder. She flopped her head back onto the pillow wishing they'd just go away, and never come back and her and Shawn could just have sex all night long.

"They aren't going away." she whispered as she looked at Shawn. He sat up and looked down at her.

"I'll go let them in I guess." he climbed off the bed and she laid where she was. Her entire sex was aching for Shawn. She needed him to finish what he had started.

"Yeah got to get this party started, can't have it not." she whined as she stared at Shawn. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Jules you sound like you are being sentenced to death. This get together was your idea!"

"That was before my boyfriend was making hot love to me, and I was this close to an orgasm." she sighed holding up her fingers that were very close to each other.

"Oh I know how close you were." he smirked as he leaned over the bed and his mouth was inches from her. "To be continued?" he arched a brow.

"Better be." she whispered against his lips and then kissed his sweetly. He lifted his head up breaking the kiss as the door sounded like it was being pounded on. "Go on their knocking is getting more persistent, and I can hear Carlton shouting he's going to shoot the door in." he stood up. "Besides I have to get this lipstick off my cheek somehow, thanks to someone." she sniffed as she sat up desperately trying to ignore the extreme wetness between her legs. Her panties felt soaked. She needed a damn cold shower, her body hummed with sexual frustration. She eyed his bulge and sighed, well at least she wasn't the only one aroused she could take comfort in that then. Juliet got up and picked up her one shoe and hobbled as she was still wearing one heel on one foot while the other was bare. Shawn was fixing his shirt and eyed his jeans.

"How can I hide this?" he pouted as he eyed his erection. She smirked up at him.

"That's your problem Shawn not mine." she giggled as she stopped at the vanity and fixed the nail polish that she had just thrown down earlier. She hid a smile when Shawn picked up a pillow and made his way out. She didn't have the heart to tell him that everyone was going to figure out what was happening between them when they eyed his mouth, and his rumpled hair.

Shawn sighed it was only an hour into the damn party. Carlton looked like he rather watch paint dry then be there. His dad was talking to the chief about fish, Gus was in a conversation with Buzz, and Juliet was standing in the kitchen staring at him. He stood up and hurried over to her.

"Need any help?" he asked as he pressed up against her and leaned his head down so he could whisper it in her ear, allowing the innuendo to be for her ears only.

"I want to press you against the counter and screw your brains out Shawn." she sighed pushing her butt back into him. She wiggled it slightly and he groaned, and his hands went to her hips to stop the movement.

"My erection was just settling down." he whimpered as her butt continued to grind against him.

"Oh really sweetie I didn't realize that?" she whispered. Shawn tried to move away from her, but forces seemed to keep him right where he was. They both jumped when they heard some laughter grow close. Shawn looked up as did Juliet and both forced smiles on their faces as chief Vick and his dad walked over.

"DAD!" he shouted loudly and awkwardly when Juliet moved a little so she could hide the fact that her hand had slipped down behind her and was cupping him.

"I want another beer." his dad said looking between them. Shawn nodded his head a little but couldn't seem to get his tongue to work as her hand stroked up and down the front of his jeans.

"Get one yourself." he forced out, trying to keep his breathing normal. He heard a chuckle come from Juliet and he couldn't concentrate on anything other then her hand. "I'm not y-your servant dad." he stuttered once. Shawn tried to move away from her and she moved her hand forward. He took a few steps away from her and glared at her. The chief eyed them weirdly and walked away. His dad huffed but grabbed a beer out of the fridge himself. Juliet walked away from him following the chief leaving him with his dad. Shawn hid behind the counter as he once more felt himself pressing up against his jeans. He had foregone his boxers, because laundry day was tomorrow. He eyed his little sneaky girlfriend who had done that to him on purpose getting little Shawn all excited.

"If you two are going to do that, get a damn room please." Shawn's eyes widened as he looked at his dad.

"We weren't doing anything."

"Oh right I believe you." Shawn glared at his dad when his dad walked away with a smirk on his face. He glowered as he stood behind the island hoping he could settle down. He needed to plunge into her wet, warm, and tight entrance so badly. But two could play this game. She sat down with a small smile on her face. Shawn leaned onto his elbows deciding what would be the best way to tease her, when she looked around as if to make sure no one else was looking and spread her legs and Shawn could see the black panties underneath. He closed his eyes as he jerked against his jeans. He whirled around staring at the stove afraid he would just grab her, and carry her to their bedroom and bury himself inside her no matter who was there or not.

"Hey Shawn come on over." he turned slowly and she was waving her hand over to him. Her blue eyes glinted with glee as she eyed him. He glanced down at himself and she damn well knew he couldn't walk over there without everyone seeing the remnants of her stroking and teasing of him. He narrowed his eyes on her.

"Ooh look Labradoodle." he pointed and watched as everyone turned their heads but her. She eyed everyone with irritation as he ran over to the sofa, and grabbed the pillow that was laying there and pressed it to his lap. Everyone turned around to glare at him.

"There's no Labradoodle." Gus sniffed.

"Did you guys really think there would be!" Juliet huffed. Shawn and Juliet eyed one another and missed the odd looks that were being sent their way. Shawn had to get even with her. He not only had to deal with the relentless teasing about the lipstick on his mouth, and the pink smudge mark across his cheek, but now he had to endure her teasing as well.

"Hey Jules how is your ankle?" he asked with a smile. She eyed him a little with surprise.

"Fine."

"What happened?" Buzz asked showing slight concern, and Shawn smirked a little.

"She twisted her ankle right Jules?"

"Yes I twisted my ankle." Juliet said quietly, she sipped her wine eyeing him as if trying to figure out what he was up too.

"I helped her, I rubbed her ankle over and over didn't I?" he asked with innocent eyes. Hers narrowed on his.

"Yes Shawn you did. You helped."

"Good, remember my hands caressing your ankle. How I brushed my fingertips just lightly across your skin. Remember as I swirled my thumb around your…ankle, back and forth, and up and down." he smirked as she uncrossed her legs just to cross them once more.

"Yes Shawn we get it. You massaged my ANKLE." she growled the word out.

"This has to be the creepiest conversation ever." Gus whispered to no one in particular but Shawn couldn't stop teasing his girlfriend.

"Yeah but I didn't get to finish." he eyed her happily when she squirmed and stood up abruptly.

"LET'S EAT!" she squeaked. Everyone looked at her as if she was losing her marbles and he chuckled happily having at least gotten back at her. She walked hurriedly towards the kitchen, and she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled wickedly. She slowed her pace down, and sauntered away from him and he narrowed his eyes as she entered the kitchen. She stared at him as she opened the freezer. What was she up too? He forced his eyes off of her and noticed some looks at him.

"This has to be the worst dinner party I have ever had to endure!" Lassie grumbled. Shawn slowly followed her into the kitchen, his eyes never leaving hers as she pulled out a popsicle. His eyes widened as she unwrapped the orange popsicle. She plopped it into her mouth and sucked it all the way down she could and pulled it out her mouth. His penis jerked hard as he watched her repeat it over and over again.

"What's the matter Shawn?" she purred, as he swallowed hard as he continued to watch her. "Mmmmmmm." she sighed as she sucked on the popsicle.

"PARTY'S OVER!" Shawn shouted as he turned away from her. Everyone looked at him. "THANKS FOR COMING! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" he huffed opening the door for them.

"Oh thank god!" Lassie shouted happily running out the door. The chief eyed him oddly, while Buzz thanked him for the wonderful party. Gus glared at him as he took the bowl of Chex Mix with him stuffing his face, and finally his dad smirked at him as he exited. Shawn slammed the door shut and locked it. Juliet was still eating the damn popsicle.

"What's the matter darling?" she asked as she batted her eyes at him. He grabbed the popsicle from her and threw it into the sink. "HEY I WASN'T DONE." she cried and he grabbed her and kissed her. His tongue desperately pushed deep into her mouth. He palmed her breasts and he heard a sigh and he swallowed it. Shawn pressed himself against her and her sighs turned into moans. Her hands immediately dropped to his hips as he slid his thigh between her legs. He pressed her harder into the counter near the sink. He broke the kiss. "SH-Shawn." she gasped as he grabbed her hips and began to rock them back and forth rubbing her core against his thigh.

"Yeah my love?" he panted as he concentrated on making her as turned on as he was. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders as he moved her hips faster to grind her against his thigh harder. He lifted his eyes to hers and watched as her head flung back and she moaned loudly and he knew she was enjoying this. He slowed his rhythm down to make sure she wouldn't climax yet. He heard the small grunt of frustration.

"Bed please." she panted in his ear.

"Sounds good to me." he moaned back into her ear. He stepped back and a little, and he let out a yelp when he found himself whirled around and pressed into the counter. Her hands hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. It hung open and Shawn sighed as she pressed her small hands on his bare chest. He tried to reciprocate, and take that damn blouse off, and get to her breasts, but she moved away. "Jules I want to see some skin." he whined.

"Later." she pushed his hands away and her hands slid down his skin, to the waistband of his jeans. He felt them loosening as she unzipped, and unbuttoned them. He heard a deep gasp as she dived both hands into his slackened jeans. "Are you trying to kill me Shawn?" she tugged on his jeans till they fell to his knees. "Going commando." she sighed as she took her time to get to her knees on the tiled floor. Shawn eyed her, and tried to tug her back up. He didn't think he could handle what she planned on doing for very long.

"Laundry day is tomorrow." he stopped raggedly as she wrapped her right hand tightly around the base of his cock. "Please I-I can't-" he shuddered as he felt her tongue on his tip. He gripped the counter behind him tightly as he felt her tongue slide across him over and over again.

"You teased me Shawn." she growled as she licked the underside of his penis and his entire body jolted as the pleasure spiked down his spine.

"Me?" he groaned harshly as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked gently. "Whataboutyou?" his words ran together almost unintelligible as she took his entire length in her mouth that she could without gagging. She sat back a little and he opened his eyes.

"I didn't almost bring me to my orgasm just to leave me all high and NOT dry Shawn." she clucked her tongue at him. Shawn whimpered as she wrapped her mouth around him and was gently, and ever so slowly sliding his cock in her mouth making sure he couldn't get anywhere near an orgasm.

"W-we had g-oh-guests Jules!" he forced out through clenched teeth as she began using her hand along with her mouth to drive him insane.

"You could have finished." she said between playfully licking him. "But you didn't." Shawn shouted out a loud curse word as she sucked on him but this time harder. Her hand met her lips as she ascended towards the head of his penis, and she flicked his tip not just with her tongue, but she let her mouth come totally off of him she twisted just a little with her fist on his tip causing him to grunt and moan hotly at the feel. Her hand descended downward once more in a tight grip, and her mouth followed she took the time to flick his tip once again with her tongue, and then took him deeply into her mouth sucking gently as she followed her hand. She repeated it again and Shawn had enough. He grabbed at under her arms and lifted. His cock slid from her mouth with a slight suction and he lifted her and buried his tongue deep into her mouth.

She kissed him back hungrily, and her hands snaked down and wrapped around his throbbing and pulsating penis. She was more then happy that she was the one to make Shawn like this. He grabbed at her blouse and tugged. She squealed when she could hear fabric stretching. She pushed away, eyeing it making sure the buttons were still in tact.

"Shawn don't this cost me a lot of money." she said as he dropped his hands down. Juliet eyed him. She dropped her gaze to his erection. He was beautiful, he was thick, and long, and straining all for her. She forced her eyes up to his and they were filled with sexual arousal and something else in them. Uh-oh maybe she played a little too much. He was so delightfully rumpled. His hair was once more in a disarray from her hands, his shirt hung open his chest was rising and falling in deep breaths, his penis was erect, and his jeans were around his knees. Shawn pushed them down all the way, and stepped out of his jeans and left them lying on the kitchen floor. Juliet smiled when he shrugged out of his shirt and stood completely naked in front of her.

"Jules you seem a little overdressed." he eyed her clothing and she tried to turn and run but he grabbed her arm. She tugged and like she knew he was stronger then he claimed. His grip tightened on her and he slung her onto his shoulder.

"SHAWN YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she cried as she flailed in his arms. She swatted her hand as hard as she could against his bare ass and she felt a sting erupt in her hand making it tingle. Shawn grunted but did nothing to stop his Neanderthal-ish carrying of her to their bedroom. "SHAWN SPENCER!" she squealed when he swung her off his shoulder, and she bounced on the bed on her back.

"Juliet O'Hara." he chuckled pushing her heels off. His hands sliding up her legs, up her thighs and his fingers tugged at her panties. She lifted her butt a little and he slowly pulled them down. He climbed onto the bed beside her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shawn leaned down and kissed her, and she cried into his mouth when his hand immediately slid between her spread legs and he pressed a finger inside her.

"Shawn." she purred as she sat up and hurriedly tried to take her own shirt off. She needed to get naked with him now. She growled in frustration at the tiny buttons. She abandoned it when her back arched as Shawn pushed another finger deep inside her and was wiggling them back and forth deep within her. "O-oh yes Shawn." her hips lifted just a little to seek more of his hand.

"No." he laughed as he removed his hand. She snapped her legs shut to hold his hand between her legs.

"SHAWN!" she begged. He chuckled as he slipped his hand from between her legs. She closed her eyes as he slid his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers. Her entire body hummed with arousal. She opened her eyes when he moaned happily. He was torturing her as she watched his tongue. She sat up and pushed his hand away and kissed him. She grabbed at her own shirt and tugged at it wishing the atrocious thing off and she heard the buttons fly off of her own shirt. He sat back and smiled.

"Hey I wanted to do that!" he pouted she didn't care about trying to save the buttons or not. They were way past foreplay now. She had to get him to place his dick inside her.

"Shawn in me NOW." she growled as she pushed him onto his back. She lifted her skirt to around her hips and positioned herself above his straining cock and she slowly lowered herself till she could just feel his tip at her entrance.

"Damn Jules." he panted as he gripped her quivering thighs as she struggled to stay in the same position allowing herself to rub her slick folds teasingly against his tip. She watched him as she didn't lower herself but instead just lightly move back and forth against his penis. He began breathing harder and he growled in irritation when she had yet to slide down on to him. She waited till he closed his eyes, and she lowered herself quickly, and impaled herself onto his thick cock. He let out a loud shout, that mixed with her cry of his name. She sat on his pelvis his penis buried as deep as he could go inside her, and she felt incredibly full with him. She was trembling between pleasure and pain having him fill her so suddenly and so deeply. She continued to shake and tremble as she stayed perfectly still on him. His hands caressed her hips, seemingly sensing she needed a moment.

She began moving slowly up and off of him just to slide back down ever so slowly. She laid a hand to her bra covered breasts and thanked the powers that be, that the clasp was in the front on this one. She struggled to unclasp it as she began riding Shawn. His hands went to her hips as he began thrusting up meeting her downwards thrusts and sending him deeper inside her if possible. He suddenly sat up and sucked a nipple into his mouth once she had her bra undone that just hung along with her shirt on her shoulders. She placed a hand on his chest as she began speeding up her tempo as Shawn laid back down on to his back. Shawn was softly groaning with her as he lifted his legs so that his feet were in the mattress and his knees were up. Juliet leaned against them, and shuddered when she felt Shawn push the skirt out of his way, and his fingers began lightly brushing her clit. Juliet lifted her hands to her breasts that were lightly moving up and down with their thrusts and pinched hard at her nipples the small pinpricks caused the desired effect. Shawn was once more sitting up but this time he wrapped an arm around her back and rolled them over. He began picking up the pace, his hand still lightly rubbing her clit, as he began plunging into her harder. She felt the tension begin to spiral tighter in the pit of her belly. She lifted her hips off the bed.

"O-Shawn I'm…" her breath caught as the orgasm he had started over two hours ago was building once more. He chuckled into her ear and suddenly his thrusts slowed down. She desperately grabbed at his slick hips. She moaned hotly into his ear as her orgasm that had been steadily building was just once more out of reach the pace was too slow. "HARDER SHAWN!" she dug her nails into his ass as she wanted to press him deeper into her.

"Payback's a bitch Jules." he groaned as he pulled slowly and completely out of her and just played with her entrance with his tip. He stopped rubbing her clit all together and she glared up at him. She lifted her hips trying to bring him back fully inside her. He leaned his head down and licked at her nipple. She groaned as she ran a hand around his back and squeezed at his balls. He let out a loud groan, and she smirked as she began grinding up into his cock. She knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Their games had taken their toll on them both. She heard his breath hitching. She knew he couldn't last much longer without his own climax.

"Please Shawn I need to come…" she moaned and cried in delight when he let out another expletive and he rammed himself deeply inside her once more. Her entire body moved upward from the force of the thrust. She dug her heels into the mattress and lifted as his penis pulled out and she desperately wanted that orgasm. Shawn pushed downwards and he began speeding up and this time he didn't stop. She listened to the steady sound of their headboard beating the wall as his thrusts were short but deep. Their cries were mixing together as she arched her back up. The orgasm was coiling deeper into her loins and she felt Shawn's body begin to tighten as if he was about to come any moment. "Yes Shawn come!" she growled into his ear listening to his loud pants of breath knowing he was about to explode any moment. His hips were moving without finesse, and he was frantically pounding away inside her. Juliet lifted her hips off the bed trying to seek her own orgasm that was just on the horizon, she knew if she watched Shawn fly over the edge she'd follow close behind.

"J-Jule-SSSSSS." he shouted her name loudly as he slammed into her and she felt his entire body shudder on top of her. She felt him thrust into her and she cried into his arm as she felt him explode inside her, filling her with his cum. Juliet watched him and felt herself fly over the edge and she screamed his name as her inner muscles clamped down hard on his cock inside her. Her entire body quaked beneath him and she felt spasm after spasm burst inside her. Shawn thrust a little bit and they both jumped at the small shockwaves of the aftermath from their mind numbing orgasms. Once the last tremors faded for them both Shawn weakly slumped to the bed careful to not press all his weight onto her. She gasped some breath in, as he struggled to breath normally himself.

"W-we sh-should tease e-each o-other more o-often." she said in between gulps of air. Her heart was racing. He chuckled.

"H-How about n-next time y-you wear a h-hot nurse's outfit and I b-be your patient." he forced out as he rolled onto his side eyeing her.

"Or how about you dress up as a football player and I am your cheerleader." she grinned having her breathing evening out now.

"Just can't let go of the image of me in that football jersey, and those tight little pants huh?" he waggled his brows at her as his smile was slow and satisfied.

"No I can't." she chuckled as she leaned over and pressed her mouth to his. He grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"We have a lifetime to act out our fantasies."

"A lifetime….I like that." she smiled at him.

"Like that? More like I love that." he leaned down kissed her lightly. She snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes feeling content, and right where she belonged.

Author's Note:

I have a few more of these smutty one shots written but I am more then willing to hear ideas. I love writing Shules smut(hahaha now that I am not so embarrassed to post my stories) and I wouldn't mind taking suggestions even if it's a location or what have you. If you have a suggestion you can either PM me or leave a comment. Thank you for the support I truly appreciate it because I probably wouldn't have posted any more of these smuttier one shots without it. (I'm a bit shy) Hope you enjoyed!

~Stacey


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet rolled over in bed, and sighed happily when she ran into a nice, and warm body. Mmmmmmm she loved her days off. Juliet lifted an eye and smiled slightly as Shawn snuggled into her more, and sighed and was still asleep. She loved watching him while in a deep snooze. His face was relaxed and not animated as he told her some insane story, or joke. The stubble lined his jaw heavily, and his long dark eyelashes splayed across his soft to the touch skin. All in all he looked quite adorable. Today was their first day off in weeks, they had case after case after case each one tougher then the previous. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp so she could get up. Shawn mumbled something and curled up into a fetal ball and murmured something but remained asleep. Shawn deserved some much needed sleep, she hadn't given him a lot of chance of that last night. She stretched a little, her sex was a little sore from the numerous times they made love last night. It was as if they couldn't get enough of one another. She smiled it reminded her of the retreat they went on….when he had called her a randy little lass he hadn't been lying.

But last night had been a momentous moment for them. They had finally, FINALLY told one another that they loved each other. She grinned happily as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her eyes still on him. Shawn had slipped and blurted it out months ago but she knew he clearly wasn't ready to admit to it and hadn't pushed him. Last night had been beautiful as they laid together watching a movie he chose and he whispered it thinking she had dozed off. She had then whispered it back to him and well after that they made out like a couple horny teenagers, and then made love. She sighed as she brought herself back to the present. The covers were wrapped around his waist, exposing his upper body to her. She refused to allow the urge to tug the covers off of him and just play with him till he woke to gain control of her fingers. The poor thing needed some sort of rest, and she could always get him in the mood after breakfast.

Juliet slid a silky robe onto her shoulders and tugged the ends closed and tied it around her body tightly and hurried out of her bedroom where her slumbering boyfriend laid. She yawned as she padded barefoot to the kitchen and plugged in her coffeemaker. She whirled around when she heard a harsh yawn behind her. Shawn walked in with his white t-shirt on, and boxers on his hips. She pouted, why did he get dressed?

"I just left you were sound asleep." she leaned her head back when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Your soft and cuddly body was gone. Its my sleep aide." he yawned loudly and kissed her hair and dropped his arms from around her. She turned when she was hit the button to brew her coffee, and saw him sitting at her small dining room table, slouched over it with his head on his forearm and eyes shut.

"Oh poor baby didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Hmmmm you should know you kept waking me up." she smiled as she ran her fingers through his soft hair minus the hair spray and hair gel. It was her favorite pastime. He had the nice thick mane, that any girl would love to sink their fingers into. She was no different.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night."

"Of course not, you kept mini me happy."

"Yeah but he's not so tiny." she purred in his ear.

"Stop it woman you are making me want you again." he blinked his eyes open, and sat up straight in the chair.

"Holster your weapon darling, and come with me." she whispered hotly into his ear as she helped him stand up.

"Well stop saying things about mini me and I'll be fine."

"Well stop calling him mini."

"Okay so if you have a thing about the name of my penis, you name it." she laughed as she tugged her half asleep boyfriend towards the bathroom.

"Shawn how do you get me into these conversations?"

"Me you are the one that doesn't like my name for mini me. You started the debate." She nodded her head and decided to let it slide. She pushed him into the bathroom and started the bath. He cocked a brow when she began filling it with bubble bath. "Nu-uh Jules I am not taking a bubble bath." she wrapped her arms around his neck and batted her eyes at him.

"Not even with me?"

"Not fair Jules." he whimpered when she kissed the spot on his neck that made him tremble in her arms. She stepped back and opened her robe and let it slide down and his eyes fell down to her naked form. "Doubly not fair." She leaned over and checked the temperature of the bath and smiled when it was nice and warm. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted and he allowed her too. She threw his shirt onto the tiled floor of her bathroom. She took a moment to climb in.

"Come on in Shawn, there's room enough for two." the water and bubbles rose high and covered her naked form from his view and he stared longingly at her. His hands went to his hips and he shoved his boxers off and she arched a brow as she gazed at him.

"Definitely not mini." she whispered as he stepped into the water and sat down. She grinned happily having won the fight over having bubble baths together. She turned her back to him and leaned down between his spread legs laying her head against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Stop saying things like that Jules. It makes me hard."

"And that's a bad thing?" she moaned when his wet hands moved from her stomach up to her breasts. His mouth was near her ear, as he began rubbing her breasts, he pinched her nipples hard and tugged. She arched her back.

"Not really. Besides I know how to make you incredibly wet." he licked her ear lobe. She sighed as he ran his one hand down into the water and slid between her spread legs. He stopped the downward descent. "And I know how to tease you till you beg me to screw your brains out." he chuckled when she groaned in protest.

"Do you also know when not to tease a woman?" she demanded as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"With you Jules never, you always enjoy the chase, its foreplay to you really."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you get hot and bothered as I lick my tongue down to your beautiful and cute little belly button just to stop shy of where you really need me to bury my tongue."

"Shawn." she moaned as the mental image was getting to her.

"Yes love? Or I swirl my tongue around your beckoning nipples they are hard peaks willing me to brush my tongue across them and I just continue to circle them never quite touching you the way you want me too." he whispered into her ear. Juliet moaned as she reached an arm behind her and grabbed into his hair, while the other went to grab his hand that rested on her stomach and tried to push it downward.

"Shawn make love to me." she mumbled trying to get up but he held her against him.

"Spread your legs as wide as you can Jules." he whispered into her ear. He heard the water slosh around them as she did as he asked, he placed his free hand against her wet knee. He took his other hand off her stomach and grabbed her right hand and pushed it under the water. "Pleasure yourself." he whispered into her ear as he then raised his one hand that had been on her knee up to her breast and palmed it, while he pushed her hand down to her clit and helped her begin to lightly stroke her clitoris and she moaned. Shawn let go of her hand as she began to let go of her inhibitions of pleasuring herself in front of him, so he could stroke her nipples. "I want to bury myself into you Jules." he smiled against her hair as she growled in the back of her throat. "Harder, and deeper then ever before." he watched her as she arched a little as she must of found a rhythm she enjoyed. Her other hand grabbed a fist full of his hair as she continued to stroke herself.

"S-Shawn." his name was a breathy whisper, but she stopped suddenly. He let her whirl around to look at him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Her hands fell into the water to stroke him, and he sighed happily into the kiss. He was already semi erect from watching her touch herself, and enjoying it immensely. He pushed out the kiss.

"Bath over?" he moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a moment and she sat back.

"Hell yeah." she stood up quickly, and he did as well and he helped her step out of the bath tub and they took the stopper off the drain, and heard a sucking sound as the water began going down the drain. Juliet eyed him as she reached over and grabbed a big fluffy towel and began patting him dry. He closed his eyes as she took a lot of time 'drying' his penis.

"Jules I think I'm dry."

"I think I missed a spot." she moaned dropping the towel and got down to her knees.

"Oh no you don't." he chuckled grabbing her under the arms and lifted.

"HEY!" she pouted and he leaned down and kissed her. He grabbed under her butt and lifted. She squealed into his mouth but wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her to her bedroom. He placed her delicately onto the edge of the bed. He quickly got down to his knees. She squealed and tried to snap her knees shut knowing what he planned on doing. "No fair I didn't get to…" her protest ended on a hot groan as he licked softly at her clit. Shawn held her legs apart as he continued to lovingly sweep his tongue against her swollen pleasure button. Her hand still clutched in his hair and her thighs were still tense as if he moved she was going to snap them shut, and cuss him out for even attempting to pleasure her when he wouldn't allow her to do the same. He licked a little harder and he heard a long sigh escape her as the hand in his hair loosened and held him to her and her thighs relaxed. He continued to flick, and lick and soon heard the gasps in ecstasy. He let go of her thighs and laid one hand on her belly, while he used the other to spread her inner lips so he could really taste her. He licked down to her extremely wet entrance, and then back up tasting her entire sex, and her entire body jolted, and she thrust her hips up seeking his mouth instead of trying to get away from it.

He listened to her moan his name as he repeated the same action over and over again knowing by the way her moans were getting louder she was getting closer to her climax. He repeated the same sweeping action with his tongue over and over knowing she was enjoying it a lot by the gripping of his hair holding him down to her, and her grinding up into his care.

"You taste like honey Jules." he moaned sitting back a little dragging in air. Her hands that were in his hair pushed his head back down and he smirked allowing her to do so. Shawn opened his mouth wide and sucked gently on her clit hearing the cry of his name. He felt the little clit in his mouth begin to quiver. She was growing wetter and her hips jerked hard. He could feel her orgasm rushing forward by the way her cries of his name were shuddering sobs, and the tensing in her body. Shawn moved down slightly and ran his tongue between her extremely wet entrance and slid his tongue inside her. Her entire hips jerked upward and she cried out, he held her hips tightly not allowing her to move. He slid his tongue out of her, and settled his mouth back onto her clit and sucked hard lightly scraping his teeth across her swollen and tender nub, and knew she was going to see stars. His name was ripped from her throat and her entire body convulsed under him as he sucked rhythmically knowing her orgasm was tearing through her. Once he felt her body fall back to the bed he gently and loving kissed her clit and sat back.

"Wow." she panted. He chuckled as he kissed her hip, and then began ravishing her belly button. He slowly stood up but never lost contact with her skin with his tongue. He ran his tongue up her body taking the time to press soft kisses to her stomach, to her breasts, and slowly sat down on the bed next to her, he pressed a slightly harder kiss on her shoulder. He then went up her column of her neck and he sunk his tongue deep into her waiting mouth. She sighed as her hands ran over him. Shawn moaned harshly when her hand fell into his lap and wrapped loosely around his throbbing penis. He pushed out of the kiss and moaned. She stroked him a little harder, and he pushed her hand away.

"Scoot up Jules." she did and found herself against the pillows with Shawn lying next to her. She reached down again wanting to even the score out, but he once again pushed her hand away.

"I want too." she pouted, but he shook his head in adamant denial.

"Some other time." he whispered harshly and Juliet frowned. But she wanted to enjoy pleasuring him as much as he enjoyed pleasuring her. An eye for eye she always said. She eyed him and saw he was very much erect, and straining for her. Her orgasm had made her body feel like wax, and now watching Shawn spreading her legs and positioning himself at her slick and wet core was causing the tension to spread throughout her body once more. She grabbed his shoulders as he slowly entered her. She closed her eyes as he filled her, and she could hear his sigh as he pushed in deep. Neither one of them moved, but both were awed as usual at the feeling of being joined together. "I love you." she heard the soft whisper, and she felt truly cherished at that moment. She rocked her hips forward and he gasped and finally he slowly pulled out of her but plunged in deep and slow. His eyes locked on hers, as he leaned his body on his forearms on each side of her head. Juliet placed her hands to his hips as they began moving in a slow but steady rhythm.

"I love you too Shawn." She never broke eye contact and she reached a hand up to his heart, and felt the racing of it as his body moved in time with hers. Juliet sighed as he buried himself deeper and deeper within her. Their pace still was slow but she could feel Shawn beginning to lose control inside her. She heard the soft moans of her name as the pace began picking up. Juliet leaned up and kissed him, lifting her hips high off the bed trying to have him go as deeply as he could inside her. She wanted to feel like she didn't know where she ended and he begun. He continued leaning his weight on his one forearm, while he reached a hand down between them and touched her clit. "SHAWN!" she cried out as the steady and slow thrusts of his penis inside her, coupled with the gentle but rhythmic rubbing of her clitoris was bringing the tension inside her to a boiling point. She heard the subtle hitching of his breath, as she continued arching up trying to take him as deep inside her as he could go. He pulled out, and plunged in, his hips began moving against hers with more force.

"Oh god Jules." he moaned as their bodies met, and drove higher for that ever building climax that were just out of their reach.

"Show me Shawn show me how much you love me." she whispered into his ear as she felt her body climbing towards cloud nine. A few more thrusts, and she knew she would be sent deep over the edge, and she wanted Shawn to follow with her. He leaned his head against her shoulder and let out a loud guttural shout of her name, as he shoved deep and she cried his name as she felt her entire body come alive as she climaxed again. She held him tightly to her as she rode out her orgasm hearing the soft moans of her name as he shuddered on top of her, having achieved his own climax. Juliet clung to him, and for what seemed like an eternity they held onto each other but finally Shawn laid on the bed next to her completely spent.

"That was incredible." he whispered. She sighed happily as she snuggled next to his body as they both were relaxing from yet another bout of lovemaking.

"You know I am going to get back at you later for not allowing me to play with mini you." she said sternly, and he chuckled.

"Hey I thought you didn't like calling him that?" he yawned heavily.

"I don't but I don't know a good name to call him so I guess mini you it is. Will mini you be ready to go after I have some coffee?" he eyed her and moaned as he put his hands over his eyes.

"Again! What are you trying to do Jules kill me?"

"How about I make you your favorite pineapple pancakes?" She whispered lovingly as she kissed his hand. He cracked his fingers apart and eyed her through them and she smiled down at him. "You know for making me come twice in a matter of an hour that deserves a reward."

"I did do that didn't I." he smirked as he let his hands fall down and she narrowed her eyes at the cocky smile that now lined his mouth. She would wipe that smile off his face later when she got back at him. She climbed off the bed, her body still felt wobbly for her orgasms and stretched a bit. "Besides you need the fuel for what I have planned for you Shawn." he laughed softly. She began walking towards the bedroom door.

'Jules you are going to cook naked?"

"Come with and find out for yourself." she disappeared through the doorway and heard Shawn scrambling to get off the bed and then a loud thud, and what sounded like a curse word and she giggled. She did really enjoy their days off.

Author's Note: EEEP pointless Shules smut just because I am literally shriveling up into a shell of my former self with this disease that is otherwise known as HIATUS! *sobs* I need Psych and Shules so much they make me all giddy and happy! I am so pathetic! But I just wanted to let everyone know that I am working hard on a FIRST TIME Shules one shot it is a suggestion I got in a couple comments so I decided to tackle that one first amongst one I have for a tag to Santabarbaratown. Its almost ready EEEEEK I hope you all will enjoy it =P Thank you for reading and all the wonderfulristic reviews, you guys rock! *fist bump*

~Stacey


	5. Chapter 5

The soft clicking of her wall mounted kitty clock was the only sound in the otherwise silent apartment. She flicked her cool blue gaze from the five hundred page romance novel she was reading, and eyed the time. She placed her gaze back to the book, and began reading. She flipped the book onto the couch beside her in irritation as she reread the same sentence for the fourth time now. Her mind was elsewhere. It was on her nonexistent boyfriend at the moment. She flicked her gaze back to the wagging tail of her kitty clock as it hit midnight. She yawned slightly as her eyes felt heavy. She was tired, it was a long day and it was getting longer by the second. This afternoon Gus nearly had scared the hell out of her when she had come in from her run. She felt bad at having pointed her gun at him.

She climbed off the couch and walked quietly into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She smiled as she eyed the pineapple inside of it, and she pushed past it and found her apple juice and pulled out the carton. She shut the door and pulled out a glass and poured some in and her mind wandered to Shawn, and how he had reacted about those photos. She had no doubt she could take care of herself. She was trained, and she was a cop for pete's sake. But the feminine sound of her, the woman within the cop detective loved the fact that Shawn wanted to stay with her to protect her. He cared that deeply about her and her safety. It made her feel cherished, and she longed for him to say the three words he had said months ago in anger to Carlton. She felt the same way, but was so afraid to say them first. She didn't want to cause Shawn to run screaming from her in the other direction with his commitment shy brain. She opened the fridge as she put her apple juice back away and eyed the pineapple. Shawn had announced earlier today he was going to stay with her for a few days, and he had already taken the time to buy some groceries for her place. She wondered what it would be like if he just stayed at her place even when the threat to her was long gone?

She sipped the last bit of her apple juice, and cleaned the cup with a little bit of water, and left it in the sink to be washed tomorrow. It was too late to do dishes even if she was a little worried about Shawn. He was working overload on this case, because of his father and now because of fear for her. She was going to make sure he relaxed after this case was over with some pampering. He would enjoy that a lot, Shawn adored attention. Her eyes drooped again, and she forced herself into her bedroom.

She flicked the switch on, a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her entire being when she saw Shawn's clothing and stuff flung across the bed. He must of come by here sometime earlier to fling his stuff in here. She unbuttoned her silky white blouse, and slid it from her shoulders. Her hands went to the delicate zipper to her skirt and slowly unzipped it, and it pooled at her feet. She stood in her lacy white bra and panties and eyed the dark navy blue buttoned down shirt Shawn seemed to love to wear. She reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground in a heap with the rest of her clothing. She picked his shirt up and it felt so soft to the touch. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled, and her eyes slid shut as the scent was titillating. It had the strong mixtures of scents one of detergent, and another of a natural scent of Shawn. The shirt brushed her bare chest, and she slid the blue fabric onto her slender shoulders. She began buttoning it up, and smiled down at herself. The shirt engulfed her petite frame, and she brought the collar back up to her nose and inhaled once more. She wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled into his shirt.

She grabbed the rest of his clothes placing them on her dresser, and put his toothbrush into her bathroom that was off of her bedroom. She wished he'd come home so they could talk a bit before she fell asleep. She moved her floral comforter back and climbed into bed and snuggled into her pillow and willed herself not to fall asleep. She inhaled Shawn's scent and her eyes drifted closed and sleep overtook her.

Shawn awoke on the cool pavement. Damn it, Jordan blindsided him with the knife to the throat. He winced as he put a hand to his neck and felt a wet, warm, and sticky residue come onto his fingers. The dick cut him. He touched his eye and winced at the pain that throbbed on the side of his face.

"That's gonna leave a mark." he whined to no one particular, because there was absolutely no one on the sidewalk with him. He slowly stood up, as his body ached slightly from having hit the pavement hard, when he had been knocked unconscious by the sucker punch. Shawn slightly staggered forward, and opened the gate to the apartments that housed where Juliet was probably sleeping. He swayed slightly as he walked up the stairs to her apartment. She had given him a spare key a few months ago which was the second big step that had taken in their relationship together. The first was sleeping together, which was beyond anything he had ever dreamed it could be. Juliet was loving, and affectionate in and out of the bedroom. She made him feel things he never felt before, and he had vowed to himself that he was going to protect her from harm no matter the cost. Shawn scoffed at himself he was doing a nag up job of it so far, not only had he been held at knifepoint but he was cold cocked right outside her damn apartment. So much for protecting her. He was having more issues then he should have with her lock as he inserted the key, and his tired, and pain filled brain was having difficulty figuring out which way to turn the key. "WHAAAAT!" he smiled in triumph when he finally opened the door, and slowly stepped inside. He flicked the light on, and was happy when he saw no sign of Jules.

He didn't need her to grow worried about whatever happened to him. She needed to stay focused on herself. He needed to make sure she was safe. He kicked his shoes off, and pulled his socks off and threw them near the door. He would pick his stuff up better tomorrow. Right now he needed to find some ice for his eye, and maybe a napkin to stop the bleeding at his neck. He swayed a little from exhaustion, and pain but forced his tired limbs to move forward. He entered her kitchen and opened the freezer. The light from within splayed across everything inside. Hmmmmm she had a carton of chocolate ice cream, a bag of frozen broccoli, or some frozen fruit she used to make her homemade smoothies. He grabbed the frozen broccoli and placed the cold bag to his eye wincing slightly doing so. He dropped into the bar stool that was at the counter on the other side of the island in her kitchen.

"Shawn?" his breath caught when he heard her voice filter into the small quiet apartment. Damn, there was no way to wiggle out of an explanation.

"Go back to bed Jules I'll be there in a few." he called out hoping she'd stay wherever she was and not come to see him.

"What happened!" he saw her in the corner of his eyes and sighed. Well there went that theory!

"Nothing Jules." he smiled and she took the bag out of his hand and stared at his eye.

"That's not nothing Shawn! Oh my god what happened to your neck." she whispered tilting his head a little with gentle fingers. She touched the small little nick on his neck.

"Nothing."

"Shawn!"

"Well I was walking to your place after Gus dropped me off and I think Jordan sort of tried to intimidate me off the case." she took the bag of broccoli and placed it softly to his eye, and he winced once more. Shawn took in her look. "Jules I'm fine."

"Uh-huh tell that to your already bruising eye, and your poor neck." she scoffed.

"I'm supposed to be worried about you, you had the giant X on your pictures."

"And what I'm not supposed to be worried about you? When a murderous man wants to bully you off a case, just outside of my apartment I'm what not supposed to be upset?" Shawn sighed as she dug the bag harder into his eye and he cringed.

"Ouch."

"Shut up." she sniffed as she took the bag off of his eye. She grabbed his hand and forced him up. She tugged him to her bedroom, and into the bathroom inside of it. She flicked the light on. "Sit." she ordered as she turned around and opened the medicine cabinet. Shawn lowered the toilet seat covering and sat down gingerly on it, and put the bag back to his swollen eye. He watched her with his other eye and saw her pulling out some Neosporin, a bandage, and a wash towel. She wetted the towel a little and moved in and began lightly cleansing his wound on his neck.

"Jules I can do this, go back to bed."

"Shawn if I were you I would shut it."

"Don't quote Lassie on me, its just creepy." he whined. But when she gave him a withering look he decided to do as she said just this one time and he snapped his mouth shut. She eyed the cut on his neck.

"It doesn't appear to be deep, and most of the blood has dried. I am still going to put the bandage on for the night but you should be fine by the morning. However, your eye is a whole other story." she whispered as she leaned towards him and applied the Neosporin to the cut. He jumped when it stung.

"Jules that stings."

"Oh hush you baby." she chuckled and softly blew on his neck. He looked up at her and grabbed a little bit of her hair and sifted it through his index and middle finger. She placed the bandage on him.

"Thanks Jules."

"Your welcome." she smiled and swooped down and kissed him. Shawn sighed into the kiss as he leaned back slightly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him hungrily and Shawn was surprised as she nipped at his lip and he felt a soft sting. He sat back a little and looked into her eyes.

"Jules you okay?"

"Make love to me Shawn." she whispered instead. Shawn moaned heavily as he surged up and kissed her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and he dropped the bag of broccoli onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Juliet wasn't going to be outdone, her arms quickly wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself into him more. He pulled out of the kiss, as he began unbuttoning his shirt off of her.

"You look so hot in my shirt Jules." he whispered against her lips brushing his mouth against her lips once more. Her hands were quickly undoing his shirt, and they began to race to see who could get whose shirt undone first. "Ha I won." he chuckled when the shirt parted and her breasts spilled into view. He cupped them and her head flung back as she moaned softly. He pushed his shirt off her shoulders and it fell to the ground. Juliet finished with his shirt and pushed heartedly at his own, but his arms were in the way, and his hands were too filled with her breasts to allow his shirt to slip off. Her hands went to his jeans.

"Take these off now." she growled as she undid his belt buckle. He stepped away from her, sighing as he had to let go of her beautiful breasts that were nice and puckered for him. Shawn slid his shirt off his shoulders, while Juliet continue to undo his jeans. He shoved his jeans down along with his boxers and kicked them off. He stood naked in front of her. He made a move to grab her but she danced out of his hands. She was still wearing those little lacy panties. Shawn followed her into her bedroom and she laid on the bed and waggled a finger for him to come to her. He smiled and walked slowly towards her.

"Is that all for me?" she purred. He smiled down at her, and climbed onto the bed. He laid on his side next to her. She rolled onto her side and leaned over and kissed him. Her small hand slid down his body towards his semi erect penis, but he gripped her hand. She broke the kiss and stared at him.

"Juliet, I…" she eyed him wondering what he was going to say, but he stopped. She knew deep in her heart it was three words she longed to hear again. But she knew he wasn't ready to say them yet. She decided to show him how much he meant to her. How much she loved that he cared, and worried for her so much. She pushed him onto his back.

"I'm going to make love to you Shawn." she whispered kissing first his forehead, then moved down and kissed his swollen eye very lightly. He still winced but that was all he did to show that he was still hurting.

"Jules…" she shook her head when he tried to grab her.

"Hands on the bed, no touching me." she demanded. "You disobey me, I will just have to punish you." she licked at the corner of his mouth. She eyed his penis and she saw that he was growing in size. Tonight wasn't about anything other then soothing her boyfriend. Tonight was about pleasing just him. She ducked her head and slid her tongue deep into his ear and he sighed, as she tugged on his ear lobe. "I am going to make you come so hard Shawn you are going to beg for it to stop." she whispered tantalizingly into his ear.

"Jules." she felt a hand in her hair. She sat back up.

"Hands Shawn!" she grabbed the hand that was up and pushed it the mattress. "I'm sorry but that's strike one." she snapped as she straddled him.

"What happens if I get to strike three?" he whimpered as she began trailing her tongue across his chest swirling it around his flat male nipple, lightly flicking it just with the tip of her tongue.

"You don't want to go there." she whispered her breath hot on his chest, and she bit hard on his nipple, and Shawn jumped at the slight pain. She sat up and smiled down at him. Shawn lifted a hand but dropped it back to the mattress when she eyed it. "I bet you want to touch me don't you Shawn?" she grinned down at him.

"God yes."

"I bet you want to play with my breasts?" she ran her own hands up to her tips that were hard peaks begging for him to lick and suck them. "You want to kiss me, to slide your hand down to my wetness, and plunge your fingers into my heat teasing me." his gaze followed her right hand that slid down from her breast, to her stomach and into her panties, he closed his eyes as he struggled to keep his off of her. He heard a moan escape her. "I am so wet for you Shawn." She was going to torture him wasn't she? "Open you eyes Shawn." she demanded. He lifted them and stared up at her. Her eyes were glazed with sexual arousal, probably the same as his were. "I bet you want to go down on me, and taste me don't you Shawn?" he turned his head away trying to stop from looking between her legs where her hand was buried. He gasped loudly when she wrapped a hand tightly around his hardened penis. "Shawn you didn't answer me!" she made a soft tsking noise at him. His eyes flew up to her, and she removed her hand from her panties and she was now holding him tightly with both hands. He tried to think about what she had asked him, but it was growing harder to think when all blood was rushing to his nether region.

"Y-yes, I want to kiss you, and play with your breasts, and just generally drive you wild." She let go of him and he sighed in frustration.

"Well too bad baby you won't get to do that tonight." she laughed happily turning around so he saw her butt.

"Jules don't tease me with your sexy little butt." he whined.

"You know Shawn as I recall you enjoy a good ice cream cone right?"

"Who doesn't Jules." his eyes shuddered closed as she licked lightly at his penis. "Oh." he moaned and just as quick as her mouth began to take gentle swipes at his aching member, it was gone. She turned her body and was looking at him, with a cute little smile on her face.

"Stay put." she whispered as she climbed off the bed. Shawn leaned his head up to watch as she disappeared over towards her closet. She came back and held out a blindfold.

"No Jules."

"Shawn if you don't it will be strike two."

"That's not fair you only said to keep my hands to myself."

"That's it strike two, if you get one more you'll just have to finish yourself off. But if you are a good boy I'll make sure this is a night you never forget Shawn." she purred as she twirled the blindfold between her fingers. She leaned over him and brought her mouth inches from his. "I might even let you touch me." she whispered and kissed him softly and leaned back. He closed his eyes as he was feeling incredibly turned on by her controlling the encounter. He wasn't used to this Juliet. Jules was fun in bed, but she usually allowed him to play the games. She was now the aggressor.

"Give me the blindfold." he said quietly helping her put it in place. He took the moment of brushing her with his fingers.

"Hands Shawn." he grumbled about her being bossy as he put his hands to the bed again. Juliet eyed her boyfriend. He really had no idea what she was going to do now which made her feel very powerful. She licked her lips as her sex tingled madly. Juliet didn't climb back onto the bed yet. She prowled her boyfriend. He was quite vulnerable and at her mercy which was extremely turning her on, by the way her panties felt soaked. What exactly would drive Shawn wild? She eyed his penis and knew that was an easy route, sure sexual relief would be something he needed especially being so stressed lately. But she wanted this to be a lasting sexual encounter. Something neither one of them would ever forget. She felt a wicked smile grow on her face as Shawn laid in bed looking delectable. "I'll be back my darling."

"Jules where are you going?" she ignored him completely entering the kitchen. She flipped the light on and opened a cupboard and pulled out some Hershey's chocolate syrup. She grabbed a bowl of fresh strawberries, thank god she had decided to buy some. Shawn was going to be her very own tasty treat tonight. She entered the bedroom and unhurriedly skipped back to the bed and eyed Shawn happily. She placed the strawberries, and syrup on her nightstand. She climbed onto the bed slowly, and straddled him. He kept his hands to his sides.

"Shawn remember a few months ago, when you made me wear the blindfold?"

"God yes." his breath hitched a little.

"And you may remember or not but you vowed to lick every inch of my body?"

"Oh god." he shuddered under her. She grinned as she allowed him to get the general gist of what she planned for him.

"Remember how many times I came?" she whispered now as she leaned down near his ear.

"Damn Jules just put me inside you." he whispered and she completely ignored his penis. "I'm injured don't tease an injured man." he groaned as she cut off anything more he was going to say by kissing him. She reached over and grabbed the Hershey's syrup and shimmed back a little. She smiled as she turned the bottle over and squeezed and watched a nice long thick dark chocolate line escape the tip. Shawn jumped a little when it splashed onto his chest.

"Mmmm." she sighed as she leaned down nuzzling near the chocolate. "Mmmmm." she began licking the trail of chocolate everywhere it laid on the expanse of his chest. Shawn moaned and dug his fists into the mattress desperately trying to be rewarded with getting to touch her. He just had no idea she wasn't going to let him touch her tonight. This was about making him feel cherished and loved. As much as she enjoyed him giving and she receiving, she wanted to give this time. She sat back and licked her lips. "Delicious." she smirked as she rubbed her panty clad butt against his rock hard cock. Juliet climbed off of him and eyed him. She saw some chocolate still on his chest, and didn't want to waste any of it but she decided to get the show on the road. She eyed Shawn's cock that was straining for her touch but she continued to ignore it.

"Oh Jules please can I just have one little touch." he whined. She rolled her eyes.

"One touch." she grabbed his hand on the bed that was closest to her and dragged it up to her breast. His hand cupped her greedily, and she watched as the other hand tried to join in on the fun. "You drop the other one down or that be strike three." she growled. His other hand immediately fell to the bed. She grabbed the hand at her breast that was pinching her nipple and causing pinpricks of pleasure in her, and pulled it downwards watching him as she slid it beneath her panties. He moaned harshly as she rubbed his fingers against her wetness. She pushed one of his fingers into her entrance and she sighed. She allowed barely a minute for herself to enjoy the feel of his finger within her, then she pulled it out and he protested it. She leaned down and kissed him swiftly, letting her tongue into his mouth trying to distract him. Juliet placed his hand back to the bed, and leaned over him so she could fully straddle him. She pulled out of the kiss and nipped at his chin.

"Jules you are incredibly wet, how about we forget this and I can make love you properly. We can play another night." she could hear the need in his voice. She smirked as she grabbed a strawberry and bit into it and some of the juice ran down her chin and fell onto Shawn's lips. He jumped a little. He licked his tongue out, and she longed to kiss him again.

"Yummy strawberries." She smiled and took another strawberry out, and held it to his mouth.

"Open wide Shawn." she whispered. He opened his mouth and she placed just the end of the strawberry between his teeth and he took a bite. She leaned down and kissed him. She sucked the strawberry into her mouth and smirked as she sat back and chewed it. He was pouting.

"Hey!"

"Shhhhhh." she whispered as she climbed off the bed and shucked her panties off. She climbed back on and shoved his thighs wide apart.

"Oh Jules please." he whispered and she smiled hugely as she grabbed the base of his penis. She eyed him as she wrapped her other hand around him and began stroking up and down slow but steady. Shawn sighed as she began to stroke him. Juliet reached over and grabbed the Hershey's syrup never breaking her slow rhythm. Juliet squirted just a little bit onto his tip and Shawn cried out. She chuckled when he tried to tug out of her hand. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around his tip, and sucked gently, using her tongue to swipe all over his mushroomed head, while she continued to stroke the shaft in her tight fist. Juliet ran her tongue across the slit and Shawn's entire body bucked up. She smiled with his penis in her mouth, and she could hear the soft groans of her name. She needed him too far gone to even realize when she slipped him inside her he won't be able to wait for her to find her climax. Juliet wasn't doing this for any other reason then to love him. She knew he'd get back at her some time later tonight. Juliet continued gently sucking the head of his penis, while stroking with her right hand, and now she brushed her left hand down past his penis, and slid down to his balls and cupped them. Shawn's hips flew off the bed and his hand came into her hair and she allowed him because he wasn't trying to push her away.

Juliet ran her index finger of her venturing left hand past his balls, to slide down to the perineum and began rubbing and massaging while she continued to gently suck and stroke his cock. She felt Shawn's entire body shudder as she continued to massage the area that she knew was setting him afire.

"OOH JULES!" she heard the cries knew he was growing close to his orgasm. She could feel him tensing. She sat back up and eyed Shawn. He was panting and she knew he was on the verge of his climax. "God Jules." he growled as his hand that had been in her hair fell back to the mattress. He dug his fists into the sheets. She eyed his weeping cock as the soft white pre cum accumulated there, his penis was literally begging for release. She ignored his straining, and throbbing member as she leaned up to kiss him. Shawn shoved his tongue into her mouth without much finesse, the kiss was sloppy but incredibly sexual. She moaned happily. She pushed out of the kiss and smirked down at him.

"Need to come Shawn?" she chuckled as his lips were still tense. She began licking her tongue down his body taking extra care as she ravished his navel. Her hand laid on his hip and the muscles beneath them were bunched as if he was about to lose it any moment.

"I want to make love to you."

"Well too damn bad Shawn you don't always get your way." she smirked up at him. She climbed off his body completely ignoring his cock that was standing tall and awaiting her affections again. She loved the blindfold. Shawn was never going to know what hit him. She picked up his left hand. She pushed all his fingers down but his middle down almost like he was giving her the finger, but lifted it to her lips, and she wrapped her tongue around it. She heard a loud groan escape him. She hoped he was imagining her mouth on his cock, because that was the general idea. She sucked on his finger hard, and he whimpered.

"Stop Jules."

"Why?" she asked in the middle of sucking on his finger. She pulled it out, and began lavishing his ring finger with her tongue. She gently sucked on it, and he squirmed on the bed.

"Its like you're sucking on my…" she smiled when his words cut off when she dropped a hand just above his ignored penis.

"That's the idea darling." She continued her care to his fingers. When she thoroughly sucked them and was sure he wasn't going to know what was to happen she set his hand back to the bed. "Shawn."

"Yes Jules?" his voice was thick with need.

"I am going to make you come this time." she said as she lowered her head near his penis, so he could feel her heady breath on him.

"No, Jules I want to make love to you." she nodded her head knowing exactly what he wanted but she ignored it. She swooped back down engulfing his entire penis into her mouth and he let out a startled shout of happiness. She didn't give him a chance to get ready for her. She continued to bob her head up and down, and lightly began dragging her teeth across his rigid length. She cupped him and began running her fingers across his perineum once again making Shawn's cock in her mouth jerk and she heard a loud grunt escape him. She knew he was getting close once more by the panting of his breath, and the way he was tensing beneath her. She pulled her mouth off of him, and straddled him, settling his engorged penis at her entrance knowing he was gonna lose it inside her real quick.

"Come baby." she growled and impaled herself onto him. She let out a loud sharp cry of his name as he filled her so completely. Shawn let out a loud hoarse cry of delight as he sunk deep into her wet, and tight sheath. He desperately grabbed at her hips as he felt himself erupt inside her, his hips bucked up as his orgasm tore through him. She felt his hands holding her hips so tightly his fingers almost cut into her skin as he emptied himself within her. She closed her eyes as he filled her with his cum, and knew he wasn't going to be happy once he learned she hadn't climaxed. Once the last tremor of his orgasm faded his entire body slumped back onto the mattress. Juliet kept him deep inside her still. She leaned down and pushed the blindfold off his eyes.

"Hi there." she smiled at the dazed look in his eyes. She loved the post orgasmic look he got on his face. It made her feel extremely beautiful, and womanly knowing she put that look on his face. He smiled and kissed her lovingly. He pushed back and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wait you didn't come." he whispered. She smiled as she slowly allowed him to slide from within her.

"It was never about me coming this time Shawn. You'll get me back anyways later."

"Damn straight." he grumbled as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"You needed that."

"I needed you." he whispered.

"And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Shawn. No one is going to scare me away with some stupid X on some photos of me."

"I love you." he whispered as he fell into a deep sated sleep. Juliet eyed him as she gently ran his sweaty hair through her fingers. She felt tears brim.

"And I love you." she whispered knowing her declaration was unheard by him but she didn't care. He would protect her, and she would protect him because they loved each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Oh Shawn." Juliet whimpered as he ran his hands beneath her shirt, up to her aching breasts. His hands palmed her and pinched the hard tips between his index fingers and thumbs. She leaned back and felt his erection pressing against her ass. His mouth found her sweet spot on her neck. "S-Shawn we need to stop." she whispered._

"_Why Jules?"_

"_Because we are oh…" her breath caught when he slid a hand between her legs and rubbed her through her pants._

"_Because we are at the station huh?" he chuckled in her ear as she put her hands on the wall of the interrogation room. "I want you Jules. I want to plunge inside you right now." he whispered into her ear and she pulled out of his arms and turned. Shawn smiled at her. She wanted to grab him and fuck him now. "Gus, Kim Catrell was in the first Police Academy movie!" he said to her and she eyed him as if he grown a second head._

"_What?"_

Juliet jumped when her daydream faded and she was sitting at her desk with Shawn and Gus who were arguing about some movie. Juliet eyed the man she had been just fantasizing about hating the blush that was now tickling her cheeks. She tucked some hair behind her ear and struggled to ignore the ache between her legs.

"I'm right aren't I Jules?" she blinked when both set of eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and looked from Gus to Shawn.

"Um what?"

"See Jules agrees with me."

"No she doesn't she just didn't hear the question. Juliet is Kim Catrell in the first or second Police Academy movie?"

"I don't know guys."

"See she agrees with me."

"Shawn, she just said she didn't know."

"That's code for agreeing with me Gus."

"Suck it Shawn."

"You suck it Gus."

"Boys." Juliet sighed exasperated with them both. She had to hide her lust for Shawn, and the easiest way was through irritation. Ever since Shawn and herself walked on the boardwalk eating those hotdogs together after Luntz had to cancel she couldn't stop thinking about him in this way. She just couldn't stop wishing things were different for them.

"Mr. Spencer, and Mr. Guster you can come in my office now." both their heads whirled towards the chief who was looking at them annoyed. "And please refrain from taking my detective from her job while you are waiting for our meeting." the chief scolded as they stood up. Juliet felt the ache between her thighs grow when she got an eyeful of Shawn's crotch. She quickly averted her eyes not wishing to be caught staring at him below the belt. She cleared her throat and cursed when she spilt her coffee.

"Damn it." she moaned softly as it spilled across her paperwork. She looked up when Shawn came rushing over to help her. She blushed mightily when their fingers collided on accident when he was using some sort of cloth to mop up the spill.

"It is Gus' handkerchief." he smiled at her, and she realized they were standing rather close.

"Thanks Shawn." she took it from him and mopped it up. "You can go meet with the chief now."

"Sure thing Jules." he whirled away from her and unhurriedly strolled towards the chief's office where she stood with an brow arched, and her arms crossed irritably. Juliet looked at the chief oddly who gave her a small smirk after Shawn entered and then shut the door. Oh god was she that transparent?

"O'HARA!" she closed her eyes when her partner and friend Carlton Lassiter bellowed for her.

"Yes Carlton?" she sighed and he eyed the mess on her desk as he walked over to her.

"What the black hole that is Spencer create this havoc?"

"No Shawn didn't do it, I did." she sat down and put the dirty handkerchief into her desk draw and needed to remember to take it home to wash for Gus.

"Yeah well you are not a klutz so that must mean he was bothering you." Juliet sighed he was right. Shawn was bothering her, but not in the way Carlton thought. More like Shawn was an itch she wanted scratched repeatedly perhaps in the interrogation room, or in the supply closet, or her car for all it mattered, but she didn't think it ever would.

"Carlton what's up?" deciding it would be easier to get rid of her partner so she could be alone in peace with her erotic thoughts of Shawn, by giving up rather then trying to defend Shawn to Carlton.

"Guess what being that I covered your paperwork for a few weeks way back when you and Luntz were dating I need you to return the favor." he grinned mightily handing her a stack of paperwork he was behind on.

"What, how can you be this far behind?"

"Easy I put it off, and hoped you would do it for me." he grinned. "And now I am calling in that favor because now that my divorce to Victoria is finalized, I am looking for the perfect woman."

"I'm happy that you are getting back into the dating game Carlton." she smiled genuinely happy for her friend. Carlton had been holding out hope that his marriage to Victoria would have been resolved in a happier manner but in the end he had signed the divorce papers. That had been the day Shawn had called her up to Camp Tikihama.

"Thank you and I have a date tonight, so I need you to do my paperwork that's due today." he said and she felt her smile die on her face.

"CARLTON!"

"Thanks a bunch partner!" he shouted and clapped her hard on the back and raced past her.

"When I gave you mine, it wasn't due that day!" she shouted to his retreating form, and he just waved an arm at her and never turned around. She looked up at the clock and saw it was already four in the afternoon. She had her paperwork and now his to finish before she could leave. Juliet was going to figure out how to get even with her partner in the near future! Juliet stood up and walked over to the coffee pot, she needed more fuel to get her through the day. She turned as she was pouring when she heard Shawn's voice as his meeting with the chief must be over. She let out a small expletive when she poured extremely hot coffee onto her hand burning it.

"Damn." she sighed hating the fact that even his voice made her into a puddle of lust. She shook her hand slightly hoping to make the stinging pain go away.

"Jules you okay?" she pasted a smile on her face as she turned and saw Shawn and Gus both standing near her now. She shook a sugar packet and tore it open with irritation.

"Fine its nothing really." she waved away the look of concern on Shawn's face. She added two creams to it and then walked towards her desk.

"I wasn't talking about your burn really. Its just you have been really klutzing, no that's wrong. Klutzly." she smiled as he tried to figure out the right word.

"Its klutzy Shawn." Gus supplied.

"I heard it both ways."

"No you haven't." she chuckled as she sat down at her desk looking up at them.

"Why is that Jules?"

"No reason." she looked everywhere but at Shawn.

"Jules you really are a terrible liar." Shawn laughed.

"I'm not lying. What did the chief want to see you guys about?" she quickly changed the subject.

"She hired us to figure out who is embezzling money out of this small company."

"LAME!" Shawn whined.

"Well Carlton stiffed me with this." she motioned to the huge stack of paperwork. "He's got a date tonight."

"With a woman?"

"Yes Shawn with a WOMAN."

"Not a female hairy beast right?"

"SHAWN."

"Way to go Lassie." Gus smiled.

"Yeah well he's got a date and I have a date with a pencil." she sighed as she opened the final manila folder of her own stack. "So if you guys will excuse me I need to get going to finish by a reasonable hour tonight." They nodded and walked away and Juliet felt like she could breathe again without Shawn being in the same space as her.

* * *

><p>Juliet looked at the clock above the conference room and sighed as it was already eight at night, and she was only half through Carlton's stack of paperwork. The chief had left two hours ago with the stern lecture of needing the paperwork on her desk by tomorrow morning. Juliet rolled her neck and jumped a mile when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a bag of what contained a beautiful scent was placed on her desk. She moaned softly when the hand that placed the food down went to her other shoulder and was giving the world's best massage.<p>

"Jules you are so tense." her muscles tensed once more when she realized it was Shawn giving her the neck massage. He chuckled when her muscles bunched under his hands. "Damn Jules relax a little." he stepped away and she looked up and saw him take his coat off, and throw it onto the nearby desk that was empty. There were just maybe a handful of cops loitering around, but not many.

"What are you doing here Shawn?" she watched as he pulled out the containers of Chinese food. Her stomach rumbled, and was more then willing to take what he was offering.

"Being Lassie face left you with a boat load of boring paperwork I figured you wouldn't get a real dinner."

"Got me. I was going to get a bag of chips from the vending machine." she smiled as he held out a set of chopsticks to her. Their fingers brushed again, creating the same sensation to course up and down her spine as it had earlier today.

"Just chips not Buggles." he sniffed at the snub of the Buggles. She chuckled as she began eating.

"We do need to hit the vending machine for something to drink." he eyed the vending machines in the back. "What do you like?"

"Whatever you are having is fine Shawn." she smiled as he put down his own container of food with the chopsticks sticking out, and was pulling out his wallet. Juliet wished he hadn't done that, because her eyes tracked where his hand went, and it went directly to his butt. She closed her eyes. No, she wasn't going to continue to fantasize about Shawn this way. She opened one eye and glanced at his butt. He had such a nice butt. She snapped her eye closed again and abolished herself for having such thoughts about him. He was a FLIRT, nothing more. She heard him humming and she reopened her eyes and forced a smile onto her face. He set the Snapple in front of her. Shawn had gotten them Iced Tea. Shawn pulled up an empty desk chair next to her and ate while watching her. She ate quietly for a few minutes while he continued to eye her. "What?" she asked unsure of why he was just continuing to stare at her like that.

"Nothing."

"Shawn you're staring."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Oh god I got something between my teeth don't I?" she sighed quickly wishing she could go run into the bathroom to check. It would be just her luck to have a hot guy around her, and she had like spinach or something sticking between her front teeth and he found her disgusting.

"No Jules you have nothing between your cute teeth. I was just staring at your obvious beauty." she refused to giggle like a teenager.

"Ha ha Shawn. Fess up what's on your mind?"

"What, I can't find you attractive?" he asked with a laugh as he opened his iced tea and took a gulp of it. She leaned back in her chair and looked at him.

"Of course you can Shawn, but that's not why you were staring. We have been friends for what like three years now you've seen me all the time."

"Fine, I was just wondering what's different?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she opened her own iced tea to drink. She eyed him quizzically as he continued to look at her perplexed.

"I don't know Jules. I just feel like something between us is different."

"How so?"

"Like I said I don't know. I was wondering if you were mad at me or something. Because Jules I'm not very good at picking that up, if so then you might need to let me know."

"I'm not mad at you Shawn."

"Good." he nodded his head and stuffed more food into his mouth and chewed. "So what's up then Jules?"

"Nothing Shawn." she chuckled and stood up. She started clearing up her half eaten food suddenly not as hungry as she once was. She refused to make eye contact with him.

"See this is why I think something is wrong." he sighed as he stood up next to her. She threw away the containers.

"I don't know what you mean Shawn." she couldn't very well tell him she wasn't getting a lot of sleep at night because she kept thinking of having sex with him. And that every time they were in the same room together it felt like all the oxygen in the room was getting sucked up from them, and all that was left was this tension between them. She couldn't tell him that she thought about what it would be like to date him, and be with him in all the ways she had told herself and him that she didn't want.

"You're mad." she flicked her gaze up to him as he threw away the rest of the food seemingly having lost his own appetite.

"I'm not mad."

"Yeah you are Jules. You just won't tell me why. Is it because of the whole Luntz thing? Look you don't owe me an explanation, and I told you I just wanted you to be happy. I get it okay we are just friends."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" she snapped as she looked at him. He blinked his eyes for a moment and then they narrowed a little in confusion.

"What is?" Juliet couldn't stop herself as she moved forward and kissed him. She stood there stunned as her lips met his. She just stood there shocked, almost as much as Shawn was. His mouth was warm, and gentle underneath hers. She was kissing Shawn Spencer, and it was incredible. His own surprise must of wore off, because he was kissing her back, and soon she was cocooned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. She felt the gentle sweep of his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, and she was more then happy to grant it. Shawn was an incredible kisser. She touched her tongue to his and it felt like electricity spiked throughout her body as she tried to move even closer to him. Shawn pulled his mouth off hers with a slight hesitation, and they stood staring at one another gasping slightly. She grabbed her mouth and took a big step back.

"I'm sorry Shawn." she licked her lips, and watched as he lifted his own fingers to his mouth that had her soft pink lip gloss smeared across it. He gently wiped it clean.

"What for, for making my wish come true that I'd get to kiss you." she stared at him and found him too good to be true. He generally looked shell shocked and it made her feel incredible inside.

"Shawn, I have been thinking about you, and I a lot recently." she looked down. She heard him move closer and felt a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. Her breath caught when she saw the earnest look in his.

"Really?"

"Yeah ever since we walked on the boardwalk."

"That was a couple months ago Jules."

"Yeah I know. I just can't stop thinking about what it be like to go out on a real date, and get to know each other better." she said quietly not wanting to tell him exactly how much better she truly wanted to know him.

"Juliet O'Hara are you saying you have thought about us going on a date?" he cocked a brow.

"Maybe." she smiled shyly.

"Well Jules you've known how much I have liked you since well since we met."

"Yeah you didn't try hiding the fact that you liked me, and you flirted constantly. You also asked me out repeatedly." she sighed. "Ask me now." she looked him in the eyes.

"Jules will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"We already had dinner Shawn."

"True….okay how about whenever you get this snooze fest done in here, we go out for a stroll on the boardwalk and stop for frozen yogurt." she smiled it sounded like heaven. But she had her own idea for a lovely night, and something they could do together as a date.

"I have a better idea."

"You do?" he cocked one eye brow up and she smiled fighting the butterflies that were cascading through her tummy.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Care to elaborate Jules?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." he pouted, she highly doubted that. Everyone enjoyed surprises but if she knew Shawn he wasn't patient enough to wait to see the surprise.

"You'll like this one." the corners of his mouth tugged upwards and she found herself smiling right back at him.

* * *

><p>Juliet stood in the bathroom wishing they would be stopping at her place before this small date they were going on. She could curl her hair, reapply her makeup. Damn why didn't she carry some spare makeup in her purse? She cursed herself as she quickly let her hair out of the bun it was currently in. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles across her pantsuit and made a sound of distaste as she gazed at her reflection. The pantsuit really did nothing for her curves, and it looked stuffy not at all someone Shawn would want to date.<p>

"Jules you've been in there like a hundred years now!" he whined from just the outside of the door.

"Shawn I've been in here for two minutes." she giggled as she looked at her wristwatch. It was eight thirty at night and Shawn had distracted her the entire time she was finishing the paperwork without even doing much. Juliet kept looking at his mouth wishing she could just suck on it just a little bit more. She needed some serious help!

"Two whole minutes that's even worse!" she rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and made her way out of the bathroom. He looked her up and down and smiled. "Gorgeous." he breathed.

"All I did was put my hair down." she smiled not wanting him to see just how his look of stunned happiness, and his compliment made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Where are we going?" his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She continued walking and didn't answer his question. He followed her to her green beetle bug, and she motioned for him to climb in. He looked at her and huffed when he realized he wasn't going to be told where they were going. "Miss Secretive Pants doesn't want to tell me where we are going, doesn't bother me none." he sniffed as she climbed in and they both buckled up. She hid a smile when he began fidgeting in the car. "Where are we going?" he asked again in a matter of seconds.

"Shawn I didn't tell you in the first place, why would I tell you now?" his face that was lit up fell sullenly. He began tapping his thigh in irritation and obvious agitation, and she kept looking down at his thigh, and her gaze grew bolder and slid upwards towards his crotch area. She heard honking, and Shawn making a distressed sound and her eyes flew back to the road, and she squeaked when she realized she was on the other side of the road. She jerked the car back onto their side and Shawn let out a loud breath of air he must have been holding. Her cheeks turned bright red when she realized she had almost killed them, because she had been busy ogling Shawn then keeping her eyes on the road.

"Damn Jules you know how to get the blood pumping." she closed her eyes for a brief moment to squirm a little, wondering if there was another way she could get his blood pumping.

"Yep." she nodded.

"Jules are you blushing?"

"What, no of course not!"

"You are."

"I am not blushing, besides Shawn its dark in the car."

"Why are you blushing?" he asked with a small laugh. "Oooooooooh I get it."

"Its not what you think."

"Oh its not?"

"Whatever you are thinking that I'm thinking isn't what I'm thinking its what you are thinking that I am thinking because you are thinking it!" she said unsure of if she even understood what she just said.

"Oh good then we are thinking the same thing then." she opened her mouth just to snap it shut unsure of what that meant. She decided to completely ignore it and get them on their first official date. She drove them onto a dirt road and smiled when he looked around as if trying to figure it out without her help.

"Jules?"

"Yes Shawn."

"Why are we driving to the middle of nowhere?" he pouted and she chuckled softly knowing this probably wasn't what Shawn thought of as fun or romantic but just knowing that it was something Shawn didn't normally do with any other person including on a date was what held the appeal. She took a small right and drove up a small hill on a deserted dirt road, and she drove slowly onto the field towards the middle of it and parked her car. Shawn eyed her and then out the windshield, and then back at her as she left the car on, and turned on the radio. She climbed out and Shawn slowly followed suit. "You drove me out to the middle of nowhere to listen to the radio in the middle of a field?"

"No silly come here." she whispered grabbing his hand and pulled him towards her, till they were a few feet from the car, she slid to the ground and pulled him with her. He was sitting next to her, leaning his head and back against the front of her car. She lifted her head and looked up and he stared at her. "The sky is beautiful at night, and you can't always see it in the city. Out here you can."

"Sure is beautiful." he whispered. She turned to look at him and her breath clogged in her throat. She broke the eye contact and leaned into him.

"You're not looking at the sky Shawn."

"This sight is more breathtaking." she shifted her gaze back to his eyes and searched them. She didn't know what she wanted to find in them.

"Tell me something you never told anyone before Shawn." she said quietly as she looked back to the sky.

"About myself or Gus?"

"Shawn."

"Fine, Gus first." she chuckled. "He used to wet the bed a lot. But it was just because he was a kid with night terrors, his parents got him some help." she nodded and looked back at him.

"And you?"

"How about you?" he said instead and she stared at him and saw how he looked unsure for the first time tonight. He was as nervous as she was and she was happy with the fact.

"I had this crush on this guy back when I was just a sophomore in high school. And well he didn't even know that I was alive."

"Doubtful." Shawn snorted, and she grabbed his hand, and the feelings that it aroused inside her shocked her.

"Then all of a sudden like a light bulb went on he saw me, and I was in heaven Shawn. This really cute guy was giving ME the time of day, although at the time I didn't realize that the only reason he was even looking at me was to date my best friend."

"I'm sorry Jules."

"Don't be he took me to this dance and I didn't have a care in the world, till I couldn't find him and I went looking for him. Well needless to say I found him alright I found with my best friend having sex. Let me tell you it was a definite blow to the ego." she chuckled as she looked towards him.

"The guy was an idiot because your ten times beautiful then any other woman in the world Jules."

"Oh Shawn." she whispered as she licked her lips as she stared at his mouth. She leaned towards him and he leaned back.

"Lets dance." he smiled when he heard a slow song begin. She smiled up at him and he helped her stand up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands fell to her waist. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I was eighteen when I left Santa Barbara on my motorcycle." he said quietly as they continued to sway to the soft music. "My dad forbid me to buy it with my graduation money that my mom and dad gave me but I did it anyways."

"Were your parents already divorced by then?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah my mom was living the fast life in some other country, and sent me the card and the gift through the mail. I packed up some things that I could, and I left even when my dad begged me not too." he looked away and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Your father asked you to stay?"

"He wanted to fix things between us. We got into a fight he said some things, and I said some things that can't be taken back."

"I'm sorry Shawn."

"We're better now. Our relationship will never be like other kids where they are best buddies with their dads, but ours is tolerable for us."

"Good." she smiled as he looked down at her.

"Jules you are sworn to secrecy Gus doesn't even know about that my dad asked me to stay." she smiled and lifted one hand from around his neck and put it to her heart.

"I promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone especially Gus." he nodded his head and he began speeding up their dance as the slow song ended, and a fast song began. She giggled as he began spinning her.

"Whoa whoa wait." he said and he stopped dancing his eyes looking up in the sky.

"What?" she turned to look up. She turned to look back at him and he was smiling at her. "WHAT?" she asked with a smile.

"The moonlight dances across your skin and hair beautifully." she blinked her eyes a little at that.

"Shawn Spencer is romantic? Hmmm never thought you were like this." he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close and her breath caught as they were pressed flush together. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. She sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and they kissed. Their bodies stopped swaying and the kiss that started off slow, deepened and then he pushed away.

"Maybe we should take this slow." he let her go and ran a hand through his hair ruffling it up. She looked at him and wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean slow?" from her view point it was like they were going snail pace as it was. It had taken them three years to get to a first date!

"Well I mean just this afternoon I didn't think I'd ever get to kiss you on the mouth, and now here we are and you are looking well you know, and I don't want you to regret this Jules."

"I'm looking like what?"

"Really Jules fishing for a compliment?"

"No really Shawn what do you mean?"

"You, you're amazing and I just don't want tomorrow for you to have regrets and then I lose you as a friend. I don't want to lose you Jules you mean to much to me." she smiled.

"You won't lose me."

"Promise?"

"I promise you Shawn. How about we pack it in?" she asked quietly. He nodded, maybe he was right maybe it was best that they just slowed it down.

"It was a good first date Jules." he held his hand out for her to shake it. She had always found Shawn quite the unique puzzle, and she didn't know how the pieces fit together. This was no different he wanted to shake hands on a date well done? She slid her hand forward and grabbed his, and he stared down at her as they continued to practically be just holding hands.

"Kiss me Shawn." she whispered, and he moved forward dropping her hand, and pressed his mouth to hers. She sighed happily as she let her fingers through his hair, as his tongue sunk deep into her mouth. Juliet wanted to get closer to him. Shawn's hands went to her hips and held onto them as she rubbed up against him. They both moaned softly into each other's mouth at the feeling of their bodies touching.

Juliet felt his hands slide around her body and clasp her butt. She moaned as she broke the kiss, and eagerly nipped at his chin, then slid her tongue down his neck. He cupped her ass in his hands and he pulled her tighter to him.

"Jules wait." he whispered and she moved back slightly to stare into his eyes. She saw his normally hazel eyes almost a piercing blue color from desire….for her. She licked her lips, and he moaned softly as he closed his eyes. "Don't do that Jules it makes putting the brakes on this that much harder."

"Its not the only thing that's getting harder." she whispered as she was pressed up to his crotch and she knew exactly how he was fairing down below.

"Ha ha Jules no more making comments like that either, or I'll be hard in seconds flat. Listen Jules I think maybe we should cool it for tonight." she let her eyes widen at him.

"Why and none of this crap about taking it slow!"

"Jules this is not how you want our first time to be."

"Its not?"

"Come on Jules you want me to believe you want to have sex in the grass?" she smiled, and nodded her head understanding his point.

"Okay you have a point I don't want to have sex in the grass. But I do want to be with you tonight."

"No regrets?" he whispered.

"The only regret I have is that its taken me this long to figure out what I want. We've waited so long Shawn I don't want wait any longer." he leaned down and brushed his mouth across hers.

"Lets go back to your place." he whispered against her lips. She pulled back a little and felt her nerves bundle up once more as she stared into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the car never breaking the eye contact. They climbed inside and she drove them back faster then she should. This time it was different inside the car, the tension between them was thick, and she longed to kiss him again. But knowing that at the end of the drive they would be at her place where they could finally take that leap together was making her stomach tie up in knots. She slowed to a stop beside the curb and cut the engine off. She turned to look at him. "Now are you positive Jules?" She sighed and leaned over and kissed him. She was tired of answering that question. She was more sure of this then anything prior in her life. He sighed and kissed her back hungrily. His hand cupped her cheek and she angled her head slightly and their mouths fit better against each other's. She opened her mouth wide when Shawn's gentle tongue lightly touched her lips asking for entrance. He reached his hands up and cupped the back of her neck then gently slid them down her body his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts.

She gasped into his mouth and tried to move closer to him, but the damn gearshift was in the way, and it seemed Shawn was impatient as well. He tugged her towards him and lifted her leg and they fumbled in the car till she was in his lap. His hands immediately falling to her butt and her hands were cradling his face, as she continued to take sips at his lips playfully teasing his tongue with hers. They both pulled out the kiss as she rubbed up against his pelvis the feeling was incredible making them both gasp. He placed an open mouth kiss to the crevice of skin just above the swells of her breasts. She tugged on his hair till his head leaned back and she went to dip her head down to kiss him once more but he moved his head back further and gazed into her eyes.

"What?" she asked quietly as she gently rocked her hips back and forth, and his eyes squeezed shut and a soft sound escaped him.

"We need to stop Jules before I can't."

"I don't want you to stop." she whispered in his ear.

"Not even to climb out of the car, and get inside your place?" he chuckled. She moved back and playfully nipped his lip.

"I guess." she opened his car door and they fumbled out the car, and she nearly fell but Shawn grabbed her hand. He held out her purse and keys to her while she giggled hoping no one saw her clumsily exiting the passenger side. Shawn climbed out, and she grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand together to the front door never breaking eye contact. She felt like she was in a trance. She was the one to break the strange staring contest they were in, and began fumbling with her lock, but her nerves over tonight made her jittery and she couldn't seem to unlock the damn door. "Damn it." she mumbled to herself.

"Let me." he said quietly and she saw him fighting a smile.

"Shut up." she snapped when he took the keys from her.

"What I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, that stupid grin on your face says it all."

"What I can't be happy that you are as nervous as I am?" she felt her embarrassment fade as his small omission did help. Shawn unlocked her door for her and pushed it open. "After you my lady." he bowed slightly and she rolled her eyes and entered her apartment. She flicked the light switch that was on the left of the wall filling the small apartment with light. He entered behind her and she shut the door, and slid the dead bolt shut, and locked the door tightly. She leaned against the door and took the opportunity to give Shawn an once over as he stood in front of her. "Nice digs Jules."

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head to the side and sighed as she stared at his butt. He seemed to be oblivious to her staring at he walked looking around her apartment.

"I said nice digs Jules." he said turning around and looked at her, and she quickly straightened her posture and blinked her eyes.

"Oh yeah thanks." his face broke out into a huge grin that took up his entire face it was as if his eyes were smiling as well.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe." she sniffed not willing to tell him the truth. She kicked her heels off near the door, and put her keys on the small hook on the door just below the peephole. She threw her purse onto the long light beige couch in her living room, and walked around him towards her tiny kitchen. She almost made it when he grabbed her arm, and turned her around pulling her to flush up against him. Her breath caught when his gaze fell to her mouth. "I think I should freshen up." she whispered.

"Again?" he pouted. She nodded her head and he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She pushed back and lightly patted his shoulder.

"Go sit down. I'll be back in a flash." she pushed back and nearly ran to her bedroom which was the last room down the hallway to the left of the kitchen. She heard him grumbling and heard the television in her living room go on. She entered her bedroom quickly turning on the light as she went, and skidded to a stop at her vanity table as she quickly urged her suit jacket off, and sat down at the tiny chair. She eyed herself in the small mirror and gasped at what she saw. How the hell did she even get Shawn to agree to come back to her apartment when she looked like road kill? She grabbed her mascara and began touching it up, and found her blush and some lip gloss. She looked at the curling iron and wondered if she could hurry up and curl it, when she heard a clearing of a throat. She felt her eyes widen when she whirled around and Shawn stood there.

"Jules what are you doing?"

"I said I was going to be freshening up a bit."

"Why you looked beautiful just the way you were?"

"Please I looked like a mess Shawn." she sighed as he walked up to her.

"Jules why are you arguing with me when I say you are beautiful just as you are? You don't need makeup on to be beautiful."

"Oh really?"

"Really." he smiled. His eyes lifted and he looked around her bedroom. Her gaze followed his to the elephant in the room….the queen sized bed. He cleared his throat and turned to look back at her. Juliet stood up and walked up to him. "Dance with me Jules." he said quietly and he pulled her close.

"There's no music Shawn." she chuckled. He began humming something she never heard before but his soft tone was mesmerizing, and she leaned her head against his chest and swayed with him to it. She could hear the soft rumble in his throat as he continued to hum. She leaned her head back to look up at him, and suddenly they stopped moving and were just holding onto one another. She lifted her head a little and he seemed to have the same thought as he leaned down a bit and their mouths collided together once more. The room was quiet other then their soft breathing as just their lips touched. She slid her eyes open to lightly gaze at him, his own were shut and the kiss slowly deepened.

Juliet found herself now being walked towards the bed and her knees hit the edge and they broke apart and stared at each other.

"Jules this is the last possible moment to tell me to go and I will nothing else will have to happen if you don't want it too. I promise you."

"Please make love to me." she slowly climbed onto the bed and rested on her knees as she stared at him. He slowly took his shoes and socks off and climbed onto the bed with her. They just sat on the bed on their knees staring at each other. He reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair and lightly began playing with it.

"You are so different Jules." he whispered. What did that mean? Was it good or bad? "I want to make this perfect for you." he leaned down and kissed her cheek, then pressed a tender kiss to her lips, and then to her other cheek.

"It will be its with you." she must of said the right thing because Shawn moaned and kissed her savagely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved to get closer to one another. The front of their bodies were touching in every place. She could feel the stirring in his groin all over again and knew that this time they wouldn't be stopping. She sat on her butt and Shawn followed her down, and soon she was lying on her back with Shawn on top of her and neither one broke the kiss. Her hands ran up his back while his ran up her sides and burrowed in her hair. His head turned and he thrust his tongue deep into her waiting mouth, and she hooked her legs around the backs of his thighs. He pushed out of the kiss and leaned back slightly. "If you ask me if I want to stop I will get my gun and shoot you Shawn!" she growled and he laughed.

"No I was just going to say you have too many clothes on Jules." he sat back and his big hands began fumbling with the tiny and delicate buttons on her silky white blouse. She closed her eyes as his hands kept accidentally or maybe not so accidentally she wasn't sure which kept brushing her breasts lightly. Her heart raced as she stared up at him, and he had a look of concentration on his face. She giggled slightly when he seemed to be growing quite irritated that her shirt wasn't opening the way he wanted it too. "Why are these so damn hard to get open?" he grumbled. She pushed his hands away, and she felt the slight tremble in them. She watched his darkening eyes with desire for her as she began unbuttoning it for him. She loved that she wasn't the only one nervous, and excited at the same time. She finished the last one, and he pushed her shirt to the side, and he closed his eyes with a soft moan. "A black lacy bra. Damn Jules." she chuckled wait till he saw her panties, or shall she say the lack of them. She sat up a little and she slid the shirt off her shoulders, and he picked it up and threw it to the ground. She laid back down and his eyes feasted on her. She tried to not feel self conscious under his staring and she resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest. He ran his right hand up her bare stomach and it sent tiny little goosebumps up her arms, and a shiver down her spine. His fingers ran over the lacy cup and palmed her breast and she closed her eyes and arched her back. He leaned down and buried his head into her neck and she felt a lick of his tongue and it felt like a electrical shock through her system as it jolted inside her and arrowed down to her sex. An ache grew as she squirmed as he continued to suckle at her neck while gently cupping and palming her breast.

"Shawn." she breathed unsure of what she wanted to say. He seemed to not notice and continued to play with her breast. His other hand seemed to want to join in the fun, and palmed her other breast and his thumb lightly brushed her nipple. She arched her back as a moan escaped her.

"You are so responsive Jules." he whispered in her ear, and she wanted to say who wouldn't be with his magic hands doing glorious things to her breasts. He sat back and she sighed as he looked down at her body. "Beautiful." he whispered and she felt it with the way he was gazing at her body.

"Please Shawn." she whimpered when she realized he had yet to touch her once more. His gaze was the only part of his body caressing her, she missed his hands and lips.

"I don't want to disappoint you Jules." she let her eyes fly up to his and saw the uncertainty in them.

"How can you Shawn?"

"Well I've been told I am…you know what never mind." and she shook her head when he stopped mid sentence and seemed to think that whatever he was going to say wasn't important enough. She wanted him to know he could tell her anything and she would never in a million years laugh or make fun of him.

"No tell me Shawn, you can tell me anything." she grabbed a hold of his fingers.

"Well I've been told I am not that good in the bedroom." his eyes didn't quite meet hers. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Shawn Spencer was self conscious in the bedroom? She wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. He was always so confident and even sometimes egotistical that it made her want to one up him just to show him it can be done. She stared up at him and his sincerity and his adorable look of vulnerability on his face this moment made the ache inside her for him grow.

"Is that little tidbit supposed to make me want to stop?" she demanded as she lifted her hips and bumped into his feeling his growing arousal. "Because it didn't work Shawn." she purred and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"Jules it's what I've been told." he pulled out of the kiss.

"It takes two to have bad sex Shawn. So if we do we'll just have to do it again and again till we get it right." she moaned as the thought of them having sex multiple times tonight was making her wetter by the second.

"That's not quite what I meant Jules." he chuckled. She knew what he meant, she knew he was just trying to warn her. But she highly doubted Shawn was bad in the bedroom. Shawn was attentive and loving it was obvious to her that the woman that told him this little bit of baloney must have been a moron, or just wanted to hurt him in some way. And what better way to get to a man then bashing his loving making abilities. She pulled his head down and kissed him again this time it was her turn to break out of the kiss.

"Touch me Shawn." she grumbled and his last reserve seemed to vanish as he leaned down and unclasped her bra and she shook it off and his eyes fell to her now bare chest.

"Wow." he whispered as he leaned his head down and licked from the swell of her breasts down the valley never got touching where she needed him too. She arched her back and his fingers lightly brushed her hardened peaks and she groaned happily. His tongue danced its way slowly to her nipple and she grabbed his head and her fingers dug into his scalp as his tongue swirled her nipple back and forth. She made a sound of protest as his mouth lifted up and off her breast. He was staring down at her and his mouth was open slightly. Shawn shifted his gaze back to her other breast and she sighed happily as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and suckled on her breast.

Shawn listened to her gasps as he continued to lavish her breast with his attention. He hadn't been lying when he told her that he had been told he wasn't that good in the sack. He hadn't had sex in over ten months since the comment the young woman made making him feel insecure. Shawn felt himself hardening painfully against his jeans as their hips bumped into each others, coupled with his celibacy and the fact that it was Juliet he was about to make love too made him feel like he was sixteen all over again about to lose his virginity. Juliet was a beautiful woman, and literally his dream come true. He liked her more then he had cared to admit, and hadn't realized just how much till he heard she had been dating Luntz, and it felt like his heart had sliced open. It hurt to know that she continuously turned him down, but was more then happy to accept dates from men that were twenty years older then he was.

He had been sure they wouldn't be anything other then just friends. Now after a long three years of wishing and hoping she would feel the same way he did here they were finally together, and he felt the pressure to make sure it was the best night of her life. But the nagging noise of the girl who had told him he was boring in the sack rang in his ears. He felt all the blood leaving his brain, and flowing south of the border and he was having trouble remembering why he should be worried. He sat back when he needed to breathe and the hands in his hair tightened and she moaned in protest. He felt her trying to push his head back down and he chuckled.

Juliet slid her hands down his body deciding it was high time she got to see some Shawn skin. She had been thinking about getting him naked for months now, and finally the time has come and she couldn't wait any longer to see his body. Her hands deftly undid his shirt, and he looked down.

"Damn Jules you are like queen of the buttons." she chuckled at him and parted his shirt for her view. She sighed as she saw his lean form. He sat back and shucked the shirt off and threw it with the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He was left in his dark blue denim jeans, and his gold necklace hung around his neck. All in all he looked sexy. The soft light that was still left on glowed on his softly tanned body. She ran her fingertips down his abdomen happily feeling his muscles that he hid underneath those buttoned down shirts he wore all the time.

"I like what I see." she purred, and it was his turn to chuckle at her. She eyed the waistband of his jeans, and let her gaze fall further and saw the nice bulge in his pants. She lifted her hips longing to feel him against her. "I like it very much." she used his saying as her gaze continued to stay on his crotch area as she gently ground up into him. She wanted to make him more aroused and harder for her. His hands fell to her hips and stopped her gentle rubbing of their pelvises. She needed to feel him, and the rest of their clothing was in the way. Her hands went immediately went for his belt, as he leaned down and kissed her hotly. His tongue sunk deep and searched her mouth as her hands clumsily tried to undo his jeans. She couldn't concentrate when his hands were back at her breasts and gently rubbing them sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. She arched up into his body, and the feel of his hot skin against hers made her moan harshly into his mouth. Her hands fell away from his jeans and decided to play with his ass. She grabbed onto him with both hands and he sighed into the kiss as she gently massaged his buttocks. He broke the kiss.

"Like my butt Jules?" he kissed her shoulder, and she nodded her head unable to answer him as his tongue was sliding down towards her breasts once more. She spread her legs wider and he fit between them perfectly like he was made just for her. His hands slid down to her slacks and undid the button and the tiny zipper slowly. Her breath stopped when his hands brushed against where she needed him most. Her hands fell away from his butt when he sat back and grabbed the waistband of her slacks and tugged downward. "Shit Jules." he whimpered when he peeled her tight pants off to see she was completely naked. She laid under his hot gaze as he sat back and her pants fell to the floor. She didn't feel an ounce of insecurity she thought she'd feel at being utterly exposed to him. Instead she felt beautiful as if she was an exquisite creature he never before placed his eyes on. His hazel eyes were dark with arousal, and his mouth was slackened as if he was stunned by her. He didn't touch her but his gaze went from top of her head, down to her toes and then back up. Juliet reached her hand up and grabbed the chain around his neck and tugged him downwards.

"Kiss me Shawn." she demanded, and he did as she requested. His kiss was urgent and passionate. His hands slid down her belly, and past her private hair and she pushed out the kiss to moan his name loudly. His thumb found her swollen clit and her entire body jerked in his arms when his thumb rubbed in circles.

"Jules you are so wet." he sighed against her mouth as his fingers brushed her wet core. "You are so wet, and perfect." he sunk a finger in her and all cognitive thought ended. Her hips jumped. She let out a sharp moan of happiness as he sunk two fingers into her wetness. "And so damn tight Jules." he whispered as his mouth brushed hers as he added yet another finger inside her, and was slowly plunging them into her, just to pull out.

"I haven't had sex in a year and a half Shawn." she moaned as she licked his chin and he wiggled his fingers inside her and continued to rub her clit in a gentle rhythm. His hand ceased all motion and she spread her legs wide feeling them within her still.

"What?" her eyes opened and she couldn't seem to think right now not with his fingers still buried inside her. "You haven't had sex in a year and a half?"

"Never met anyone I wanted to sleep with." she rolled her hips a little wishing for him to partake in what he had been doing just moments ago. Her eyes lifted to his and she saw the look in them. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, and she bit his lip when he began moving his hand again unexpectedly. He broke the kiss, and Juliet lifted her hips, as her back arched. She gripped the sheet beneath her as her eyes closed as it felt like a coil inside her was tightening up. His thumb was gently rubbing in a continuous rhythm he never sped up nor slowed down. His fingers were mimicking what she imagined his cock would be doing soon thrusting in and pulling out, just to plunge back in again. "Ooh." she sighed as it felt like the coil got cranked again because her hips jerked off the bed and she twisted the sheet beneath her in her fists as his mouth was back on his breast while his hand was doing amazing things to her. Just as her orgasm was building his hand was gone. Her eyes blinked open and she stared unevenly up into his eyes. "Why did you stop?" she demanded and he smiled.

"I needed too." her eyes fell to his crotch and saw the bulge had increased in size and she smiled wickedly. She pushed him back and sat up. His belt hung open, but his jeans were still trapping his erection away from her touch. She slid her hands down and cupped him, letting her eyes widen at his size. His eyes closed and he moaned as he rested his head on her shoulder and his hands immediately fell to where her own were playing with him. She felt highly feminine as she caressed him through his jeans. She had very limited sexual experience she could count the number of times she slept with a man on one hand, and never had she felt this bold before. The whole two men she had been with had boasted about their size, and how it would be the best night of her life and neither man had been able to get her near a climax. Shawn never said anything about having a big penis, and he warned he might be less then stellar in bed, and all he had to do was play with her vagina with his hand, and she was left in an almost orgasmic mess.

"Get naked Shawn." she saw the look in his eyes and they both knew they were well past the point of stopping. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them and her breath caught. He climbed off the bed and he pushed his jeans down his lean hips and she felt herself pout when he kept his boxers on. He climbed back on to the bed, and her hands immediately went for the waistband of his boxers. "Get these off now." she whispered against his lips. She pushed them down and leaned back to stare at him. "Woof." she breathed and Shawn reared back and let out a wallop of a laugh. She wasn't kidding. His penis was truly beautiful if one could call it that. He was very erect and thick and average length but she still felt daunted. Would he even fit inside her? He wiggled the boxers off and he had a smile on his face as those too he dropped onto the floor.

"Well thanks for trying to boost my self esteem."

"Shawn it takes two to have lousy sex." she snapped determined to make sure this person's ill advised opinion of his lovemaking vanish. Shawn had her on the verge of coming with just his hand she could just imagine the sexual pleasure once she got him inside her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a downright passionate kiss. She poured every ounce of passion she felt for him into it. Shawn sighed happily into it and gave as good as he got. Her hands sneaked down and traveled south looking for his shaft that was poking her in her tummy. She felt his breath hitch in her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him. Shawn pushed her back.

"Jules don't please, I want you too much." he gasped shoving her hand from him.

"What you got to touch me!" she sniffed just wrapping her other hand around him wanting to appease her curiosity of him. "Please." she whispered, and he sighed and she grinned when she saw the look of surrender on his face. She happily pushed him onto his back and eyed him. She felt shy and clumsy for the first time tonight. She wanted to please him and she wasn't sure how. His hand grabbed hers and she opened her mouth to tell him she wanted to touch him but instead of pulling her hand away from him, he began moving her hand up and down the thick shaft. He squeezed her hand around him tighter and showed her how to stroke him. She pushed his hand away getting the idea of what he liked when he let out a loud groan as she stroked her hand steadily up and down him. She placed her other hand around him and began stroking his with both hands in succession. He grabbed her arms and he tugged till she had to let go of him. "But I wasn't done."

"Yes you are." he growled and rolled her onto her back. He sat back and stared at her. "I couldn't last much longer." he snapped grabbed her hands and pinning them to the bed with his. She moaned as she spread her legs and felt his erection pressing against her thigh. She wanted him inside her. "I haven't had sex in almost a year myself." he whispered in her ear and she felt the intensity of their sexual encounter increase when he gazed into hers and she knew that this wasn't just a fling for either of them. "I have dreamed of being with you for so long Jules." he kissed her and she lifted her hips a little trying to get him inside her. He pressed back and sat away from. Her arms immediately went around his neck afraid he was going to stop.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she purred her fingers flicking his hard male nipples, then slowly moving down his flat stomach. He caught her wandering hand.

"To get a condom out of my wallet. I know I have one in there somewhere." he whispered. She shook her head. She leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a big box of condoms. Shawn's eyes widened at the box.

"My girlfriend bought me these for my birthday saying I needed to get laid. Now I have a use for them." she chuckled as she began opening the box and pulled out one. He leaned down and kissed her, and pulled back as he tore open the small packet with his teeth. She quickly grabbed the condom before he could. "Can I put it on you?" she asked sweetly and before he could even give her the affirmative she began rolling it on him taking extra care as she did. She slid a sly look up to his face as he groaned and gasped as she took her good old time putting it on. He shoved her hands away, and mumbled something that she was a torturous vixen, and finished the job himself. He pushed her onto her back, and nudged her legs wide apart.

"Look at me Jules." he whispered and she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes slid half shut as she felt the head of his penis at her entrance seeking her tight wet sheath. She felt like he was seeing inside her soul as he slowly entered her as he stared into her eyes. She watched as pleasure contorted his face as he slowly inch by inch slid his thick penis within her. Her breath hitched loudly as a white hot flash of pleasure tore through her from head to toe as his slow and almost turtle speed of sliding into her slowed completely to a stop.

"You okay?" he whispered and she saw the sweat beginning to pool on his upper lip.

"Okay I'm better then okay. I think oh I t-think you just found my…" all breath left her as she let out a loud cry of his name when Shawn shifted position so he could begin gently rubbing his penis against that spot over and over again. "S-SHAWN." she felt him run a hand down between them and began rubbing her clit as he continued to rub that sweet spot with his penis. She tried to continue to look at him like he asked but the pleasure was growing inside her as the stimulation from her clit, and the gentle but rhythmic way he was rubbing her g-spot was making it hard to hold on to the world, as she began floating up to cloud nine. She felt the tension begin to spiral tighter then it did before and she was breathing raggedly as his name was being torn from her over and over again. She gazed up into his eyes and the look in them as he watched her, she felt the pressure and tension increase and she felt like she was going to explode any moment.

"Come for me Jules." he pleaded and she felt herself let go. The only response she could make out was a strangled cry as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as a fire tore up her body, as she shuddered in ecstasy in his arms. She tried to bring back coherent thought as her body still felt on fire as her orgasm trembled throughout her making her toes curl. She opened her eyes and gasped as he slid as deeply as he could inside her. His hand that had been between them rubbing at her clit, was now above her head holding all his weight, while the other tightly clasped her right hip. She grabbed his hips and she felt him tremble above her. She felt him still not moving within her. Juliet felt stuffed full of him. "Damn Jules you are so tight." he whimpered laying his head against her slick shoulder. Juliet moaned as the last spasm of her orgasm faded and she felt the tension he had just relieved inside her mounting all over again. She wanted to feel him lose control inside her.

"Why aren't you moving?" she panted.

"Waiting for you to adjust Jules I don't want to hurt you." she closed her eyes and was more then ready.

"Move please." He pulled his hips back, and then slowly plunged back in and she moaned in happiness when he finally began moving. She closed her eyes feeling incredible as he slowly began moving inside her. Shawn was finally making love to her. She felt tears burn behind her eyelids and she kept them shut for fear he'd seen directly into her soul and know just how this night was affecting her. She knew that they would never be the same again, nor herself for that matter. His thrusts were slow, and soon it wasn't enough. Her eyes opened and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Her hips lifted in silent need for him to thrust in her harder and deeper and Shawn answered her silent demand as he finally let go and began moving his hips quicker. They both pulled out of the kiss to moan as his penis rubbed deep, and then he pulled out almost completely to slam right back in driving into her powerfully.

"J-Jules." her name was a soft murmur and she felt him plunging his cock deeper into her. Juliet met him thrust for thrust needing him more then she ever needed anything in her life.

"Shawn." she answered him as she sought out his eyes and found herself unable to look away. Her mouth devoured his, and she wanted everything he had to give and then some. They both broke out of the kiss as they both gasped as his penis pumped into her hard and fast. His strokes were ruthless and she felt the tension once more spiraling higher and higher. Juliet wanted to come with him but she felt herself losing control as he was moaning hotly into her ear. His thrusts were making it hard to concentrate on anything other then her own pleasure. She raked her nails down his back, and clawed him as she dug her heels into the mattress as she lifted her hips up desperately meeting his downwards thrusts.

"Ooh God Jules." she heard his breath catching. She felt his body growing tense against hers. He began bucking his hips against her sending his cock deep and hard within her. His hands falling to her butt pulling her tighter to his pelvis, making her feel as if they were becoming completely one. Her second orgasm of the night was barreling forward. Her thighs were clenching his hips as he moved against her, bringing her intense pleasure she had never felt before in her life. The sound of their breathing was overtaken by her soft cries of his name, and his harsh moans and the steady slap of his skin meeting hers, as he began plunging in and out faster and faster. She let out a loud scream of Shawn's name as the pleasure exploded once more inside her, her entire body convulsed as she arched her back up and shook as the orgasm tore through her. She listened as Shawn cried out as his penis shoved deep once more and she felt him jerk deep within her, his hands holding her hips steady as he climaxed nearly a few seconds after she did. Juliet's limp body fell back down to the bed first, and Shawn followed her, and he tried to roll off of her before he completely squished her. His stomach rose and fell in quick intakes of breath much like hers. She barely moved her head to look at him.

"Shawn." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"P-pardon my language, but that was fucking amazing." she giggled deliriously. She felt his body shake with laughter, her ears still were buzzing from the head to toe orgasm she just had.

"You were incredible Juliet." he whispered in her ear lightly stroking her sweat slicked face with his fingertips. The afterglow of their lovemaking was glorious she felt so beautiful even sweaty. They kissed softly. She pulled back and Shawn slid from her and he disappeared into the bathroom, and she stretched like a satisfied cat as he came back into the room minus the used condom.

"And the case is closed about whether or not you are good in the sack Shawn." she shifted as Shawn climbed back onto the bed and pulled her to him. He smiled down at her.

"Oh really, what's the verdict?" he cocked a brow.

"The verdict is you are wonderful, attentive, and you made me come not just once which is a feat in itself I never had an orgasm before."

"Never before. Hmmmmm." she smiled when the look of satisfaction over the fact that he was the only one to get her there flooded his face.

"But as I was saying you made me come not just once but twice so what do you think?" she asked with a smile gracing her mouth.

"I think maybe I need some tutoring." he whispered against her mouth. "Maybe another session or two tonight." he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Mmmmmm."

"That is if you are up for the challenge Jules." her eyes blazed with heat.

"Oh baby its on." she giggled leaning up and kissing him. She sighed when he rolled them over wondering why in hell did it take three years for them to act on their feelings for one another. She wasn't going to waste another moment with him, she was going to make up for the lost time and they proceeded to get lost in each other all over again.

* * *

><p>author's note :) Hi everyone this is version one of two I have for Shules' first time :) My other version goes more with the show and takes place right after Extradition Part 2 :) That will be soonish hahahahaha. thank you for the wonderful reviews and nice things you guys say. Much love for the reviewsand favoriting of this story and my other one on here! You guys seriously do rock!

~Stacey


End file.
